Ninjago Tales: The Knights of Elements
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: All was well in the land of Nin. But it probably won't be. Good things have happened. Kai and Nya have moved into the castle, Cole is married, Jay is still single and Lloyd is sixteen now. Six years have passed. Things start to take a turn for the worse as Pythor has returned and this time, he has an even bigger trick up his sleeve. Sequel to The Three Knights and The Gamber. K
1. Introduction

LEGENDS OF NINJAGO

THE KNIGHTS OF ELEMENTS

PROLOGUE

 **HELLO FANS! nglic12 HERE!**

 **IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I HAVE WROTE ANY OF MY NINJAGO STORIES, BUT I'M BACK WITH A NEW ONE. I KNOW YOU ALL MISSED ME. I MISSED YOU GUYS, TOO.**

 **WELL, I'LL STOP TALKING NOW AND LET YOU GUYS READ.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO OR IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

 **ENJOY!**

It was another day in Ninjago. The sun would make the day even more beautiful, but it was cold and rainy for the third day in a row. Little Lloyd Garmadon was sitting in the living room with his friends Nick Armegon, Zelda Allyman and his cousin Monica Wu. They were bored and didn't really have anything to do. They couldn't train because the training equipment was outside. It was summer so there wasn't any homework that they had to do. They mainly had their eyes plastered to the screen of the television watching the morning news. The meteorologist said that the rain would possibly last for the rest of the week. There may even be chances of thunderstorms for the weekend. It wasn't anything but bad news to the four young children.

"Rain chances will increase throughout the week," the meteorologist on the TV said, "Make sure to take those umbrellas with you, folks. Also there will be a chance of thunderstorms throughout the weekend so any summer outdoor activities you have will need to be moved indoors or rescheduled. The good news is we have lower temperatures due to cloud coverage. That's always a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?" Nick asked, "It's causing us not to get our two hours of physical exercises per day. Plus I really wanna try out my new invention. I need to test it out before it can be used indoors."

"Locking us up indoors has caused me to read every book I own on my shelf," Zelda said, "What more should I do to execute my boredom?"

"I'm so tired of playing with my dolls, I'm ready to throw them out in the rain," Monica said, "That's how tired I am of being stuck inside."

"I've read every single comic book I own and I'm almost out of pocket money to buy the next edition," Lloyd said.

"We're gonna end up with cabin fever if we're stuck inside any longer," Nick said.

Sensei Wu walks inside the room to see the children sprawled about the place, staring at the television. He shook his head. "You kids these days with the obsession with staring at screens all day. There are other ways of entertainment. How about you play with toys?"

"Got bored with them," Monica said.

"Well, how about reading a book?"

"I've read practically all of them," Zelda said.

"What about comic books?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Read them all," Lloyd said.

"Video games?"

"I've probably beat Lloyd's score about a hundred times," Nick said.

"There's literally nothing to do," Lloyd said, "I'm even anxious to do homework if we had school."

"Just to cure your boredom, you would do anything to find something different to do," Sensei Wu said, "I think I have a solution to your problems."

"What is it, Uncle?"

Sensei Wu went to the bookshelf and removed a hardcover book from the top shelf. The children were amazed by the way it looked. It was embroidered in gold writing and the cover was made out of leather. Sensei Wu smiled. "As I have said, there are other ways of entertainment. This type of entertainment is old fashioned, but I have told you all before. Remember the story about the Three Knights and The Gambler?"

"You mean the story about the three knights who went on a quest to find the prince?" Nick asked.

"And about the gambler who changed his ways when he found out worse things would happen if he continued going in the right path?" Monica asked.

"And about the snake king who did all sorts of awful things?" Zelda asked.

"And how the gambler turned out to be the red knight?" Lloyd asked.

"Exactly," Sensei Wu said, "Well, I'm sure you remembered that all your questions from that story could not be answered, but they can now. When you had asked me if there was a sequel, I said there is. I have that sequel right here." He turned the book around to show them the title. "The Knights of Elements."

"It sounds interesting already," Nick said.

"Can you read it to us, Daddy?" Monica asked.

"Why do you think I took it off the shelf?" Sensei Wu asked, "Would you rather stare at it?" The children shook their heads. "Have a seat, children."

"I really hope the red knight finds love."

"I hope the black knight can find out what happened to his book," Nick said, "They really need to destroy the evil snake king."

"Maybe we'll be able to figure out who the green knight is," Zelda said.

"Why are we still talking about it when we should be hearing the story?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd's right," Sensei Wu said, "Settle down and listen, children. The story that you are about to hear may be the greatest tale known to Ninjago."

Sensei opened the book as he began to tell the story of:

 ** _Ninjago Tales: The Knights of Elements_**

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE. IT'S SHORT, I KNOW. THE CHAPTER WILL NOT BE SHORT, THOUGH.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. A Normal Day in The Kingdom

CHAPTER 1

A NORMAL DAY IN THE KINGDOM

It was a normal day in the kingdom of Nin. The villagers of the capital city were tending to their usual busy day. Children were running around playing, adults were working inside their shops as the working week was coming to a close. Tomorrow was Temple Day so the sixth day was always a busy day. But even on such days, people couldn't control themselves as the four knights of the kingdom came crossing into their paths. Children crowded around their horses while adults waved their greetings to the heroes of the kingdom.

Sir Zane is now a man at the age of twenty-four, the same age as the other knights. He is still married to his dear wife Lady Zelda. At this time, they have been married for eight years, but they still have no children. Neither knew why, but their one dream in the entire world is to start a family, even if they have to bring parentless children into their homes and make them their children.

Sir Jay is still a single man. Well, he is for the time being. He had dated the lovely Jennifer Flannelstone for about two years, but after some time, she broke his heart to go and be with the Duke and Duchess' son Caleb Wu. Heartbroken, Sir Jay decided that he would never fall in love again, which would be a problem to pretty much the entire kingdom, but he told everyone that he was happy being a lonely man, to which in reality he wasn't.

Sir Cole marks six years of being married to his beautiful wife Lady Carol. The two are the only one's out of all the knights and heroes who had started a family. They have two children, a son and daughter. Their son was named Carl, a four year old boy who had his father's jet black hair and his mother's blue eyes. He was a kid who didn't like to sit down. He was a kid of adventure and always says that he wants to be a hero like his father. Their daughter's name is Charlotte. She's only four months old and shows a lot of resemblance to her mother. She had her mother's eyes and jet black hair, only her mother's hair is a little lighter than her father's. Both his children were the best treasures of all, but his wife was a shining jewel out of all the other women. But as a knight and a hero, he knew that his family was always important and would even die in order to save their lives.

Then there is their new member Sir Kai. Just six years ago, he became part of the team after aiding the knights on a quest to save Prince Lloyd from the snake king who calls himself Pythor B. Chumsworth. While helping the knights, he discovered a power within him after ending his gambling ways. He had the power of fire and was given the position to become a knight of the Souther border of Nin. He honored his home with his life and does whatever it takes to protect his beloved kingdom.

It now marks six years since the battle. Now the knights are in their twenties, but they haven't really changed a lot into their looks. They all still looked young and strong. The only one who has changed just a bit was Sir Cole, but it was only his bags that proved his faithful position as a knight and a father. The only person that wished they could change just a little bit was Sir Kai since he hated the fact that every time they went out into the capital city, they were always surrounded by the civilians.

"Sir Cole, can you please command the people to go about their daily business?" Kai asked, "I'm tired of being surrounded by them."

"Sir Kai, be respectful," Cole said, "They hardly ever get to see us these days. Especially since our hands are so full, we hardly have time to patrol the city."

"What's the point of patrolling today?"

"Well, we've been pretty much stuck inside the castle for the past few weeks," Jay said, "Not a lot has happened ever since you became a knight, Sir Kai. We've pretty much been using up our days for the past six years training you."

"Plus we also have our hands full training Prince Lloyd," Sir Zane said.

"Of course. How can I forget when the prince asked us to train him so that he can become a knight. He's supposed to be learning how to be a king. The skills of becoming a knight doesn't help him become the next ruler of the land."

"For your information, Lloyd was requested by his uncle to ask us," Cole said, "I went to Duke Wu myself and he told me that a great destiny will befall upon Prince Lloyd."

"What great destiny?" Zane asked.

"He didn't tell me. He said only time will tell."

"Well, can time tell how we can get rid of these kids following us?" Kai asked.

The knights turned around to see a group of children following behind them. Sir Cole sighed. He turned his horse Rocky around so he could make eye contact with the kids. "I see that you all are big fans of the knights?" The children cheered loudly, proving that the knights truly were their heroes. Sir Cole silenced them. "I have a feeling that one day, each and every one of you will be a hero. Maybe one day you can help us try to stop the one enemy we've been chasing for so long. The snake king. Pythor B. Chumsworth is his name. He's a tall purple Serpentine with long white fangs and red evil eyes. The last time the knights and I encountered him, we chopped off his arm and slashed off his tail. Now they say when a snake loses a body part, it can never grow back. I at least hope that's true. Guess what? The snake king is still out there and his reign of evil won't stop until he has the entire kingdom of Nin in his scaly hands. But there's a way you children can help. If you all ever see that giant snake, you all can gather the entire city together to stop him until help arrives. Can you all do that?" The children nodded. "Good. Now you all can returned to playing. The knights and I must return to the kingdom." With that, the children ran off to continue their day. Cole looked at Kai. "Happy?"

"How did you do that?" Kai asked.

"I'm a father, Kai. Storytelling is the best way to get my son to go to sleep."

"Speaking of your son, how has your family been?"'Zane asked.

"They've been good," Cole said, "I've still been having sleepless nights and worrying constantly about my family's safety."

"Cole, it's been six years," Jay said, "Pythor isn't returning anytime soon."

"You don't know that. You don't know whether or not Pythor is out there plotting a plan to destroy our humble kingdom. You don't know what tricks he's got up his sleeves. You don't know if he's planning to kill King Garmadon, causing the rise of snakes and the fall of humans. You don't know. None of you know. Am I the only one that knows that catastrophe will end our beloved kingdom all because of Pythor B. Chumsworth?" Cole's eyes widened like a crazy man's would. The worry about the return of Pythor really had him on edge.

Cole's state worried the knights. This wasn't the first time it happened. They know there was something going on and their biggest clue was when he married Carol. She's everything to him and when their children were born, they were everything to him as well. He loved his family and he loved his kingdom so it was double the worry.

Zane figured that Cole only needed some rest. "Perhaps you should head back home and get some rest, Sir Cole. You are obviously tired."

"Tired?" Cole said, "I'm not tired. I feel great. Sure I've been under a little too much pressure, but I feel great. I feel like racing back to the palace for a little horseback practice. Let's go!" Cole started making his way back towards the palace.

"Sir Cole, wait up!" Jay called out, running off after him. Zane and Kai looked at each other for a moment before following after the other two.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over at the castle, King Garmadon was walking down the Hall of Kings with his son Prince Lloyd Garmadon. The prince had grown from a ten year old boy to a sixteen year old teenager. His blonde hair had a similar style of his father's gray hair, instead in a little more of a modern way. He wore a green prince's uniform with gold designs and on his hilt in a sword carrier was the Sword of All Powers that he received on his eleventh birthday, which was also the family heirloom. The young man had grown accustomed to handling more responsibilities like his father. He also placed some time in to train with the knights in hopes to become one so he could help protect the people and the kingdom. Also it was because his uncle had told him to ask the knights if he could train with them. After five years, Lloyd has excelled in his training. His uncle and father had agreed that he was ready for his final test, but only until he could prove that he was ready to handle the responsibilities of being a king and a knight. Thus shows why he's with his father.

Lloyd was amazed at the wall of portraits showing all the past rulers of Nin. There was a total of twenty-three kings upon the wall, but once his father steps down to give the throne to Lloyd, he will have a portrait up there. The twenty-fourth king of Nin. He looked at the blank spot on the wall while also looking at his father. "Is this where your painting will be, Father?"

"In that exact spot," Garmadon said, "That won't be for another few years, though. You know, on your first official year as king, you will celebrate with the kingdom as it will mark two hundred years of the Garmadon dynasty. You know the story of how our family came into rule. Your great-great-grandfather fought the evil dark spirit king known as the Overlord, who brought fifty years of darkness upon the kingdom. Then there was your grandfather, who defeated the Overlord's son and split the land in two. Hopefully there will no longer be evil plaguing the land for a long time."

"My thoughts exactly," Lloyd said, "Once I become king, my reign will be a peaceful one."

"I hope for peace during your reign as well."

Lloyd smiled as he and his father continued down the hall and made their way inside the Treasurer Room. Inside was Kai Smith's younger sister Nya, who was counting the finances of the kingdom. Since she and her brother had arrived at the palace, Nya was caught by Queen Misako counting money earned from before the blacksmith shop closed down. The queen saw how well she was handling it and took her to see the king, who gave her the position of Castle Treasurer. Only Queen Misako knew of the spare money that Nya kept leftover that Kai took from his gambling days, thinking that he may need it.

Nothing much had changed with Nya. Her short raven black hair and blue eyes still stayed the same. She wore a red and white kimono decorated with blue flowers. She started wearing it when Lady Zeah had given it to her on her eighteenth birthday. To this day, it was still in perfect condition and she had made three more just like it. At that moment, she was sitting at her desk busying herself with work when she noticed King Garmadon and Prince Lloyd walk inside. She stood up and curtsied. "Your Majesties. What brings you here?"

"I've brought my son here to see if he wouldn't mind aiding you in your work," King Garmadon said, "It looks as though you have a lot to finish up before the end of the day, I see."

"It's actually a week's worth of work, your Majesty. And it would be an honor to have Prince Lloyd aid me in this world of finances."

"Thank you, Nya." Garmadon looked at his son. "I'll be back in a little while to check up on your progress. Learning about the finances of the kingdom is important. The king has to look through weekly finance statements of how much the kingdom is spending every week. It's a stressful job knowing how much we spend, but that's just how the royal teacup spins."

"Don't worry, Father," Prince Lloyd said, "I won't let you down."

"You never let me down, son. I'll still be proud of you as long as you try." With that, Garmadon left the room, leaving Lloyd in Nya`s care.

Nya pulled up a throne chair for Lloyd to sit on. "I called for the most comfortable chair in the kingdom just for you, my Prince."

"I might be a prince, but I don't really need such royal treatment while I'm fulfilling royal duties," Lloyd said.

"I insist."

Not wanting to be rude, Lloyd took a seat and started looking through files after files of paper. If this was something Nya had to do everyday, he hoped she got a pretty big paycheck for it. Otherwise Lloyd was going to have a fit with his father.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Inside the castle library, Duke Wu was sitting in one of the chairs reading through a scroll that has caught his eyes for the last five years. It was a painting of the four knights combining their power with a knight in green. When he first saw it, he went to the royal psychic and asked him who the green knight would be. She told him that it was too soon to tell who they would be. The only thing she could tell him was that he had royal green eyes. The duke was shocked and didn't know if the person she stated would be ready, but after careful consideration, he had faith and was ready to explain the prophecy to the knights when they returned.

A servant entered inside. "My Lord, the knights have just returned from their patrol and I have told them that you wish to speak with them."

"Thank you," Duke Wu said. He remained there until the knights came upon him.

The old duke didn't change much. His beard was still the same length and he still looked his age from before. He looked the same, but he didn't feel the same. There normally was something off about him. He knew what was happening, but didn't want to believe it.

At that moment, the knights made their way into the library. Cole bowed in respect. "My Lord, you have summoned for us."

Wu sighed. "That I did. There's something that I need to explain. Or rather show you." He placed the scroll down to where the knights could get a view of what he was showing them.

"What is it?" Sir Jay asked.

"This, Sir Jay, is a prophecy," Wu said, "It wasn't difficult to decipher it considering that it's only a painting, but it explains that your powers will be placed into one for the chosen green knight that will master all four of your powers. He will be known as the Knight of Creation."

"The Knight of Creation?" Kai asked, "I know that we just recently figured out that we have powers, but how will he be able to posses all our powers?"

"They will already be within him." Duke Wu ended up getting into a coughing fit and had to sit down for a moment to calm it down. Once he had it under control, he looked up apologetically at the knights. "I do apologize for that. I've been having this coughing fit for the past couple of weeks now."

"No need to apologize, my Lord," Cole said, "Forgive me for asking. Who will the Knight of Creation be?"

Duke Wu sighed once more. "Forgive me for telling you this. When I first found this scroll, I went to the royal psychic and she told me it would be someone with royal green eyes."

"Are you saying that...Prince Lloyd is the Knight of Creation?" Sir Zane asked.

Wu nodded. "Yes. Prince Lloyd is the chosen one."

"The king will be shocked to hear this," Cole said.

"No, he won't," Wu said, "I have already told him and Queen Misako of their son's destiny."

"Does the prince know?" Jay asked.

"No, I haven't told him, but I believe it's time that he did." Duke Wu turned to look at his servant. "Rilan, could you please get Prince Lloyd for me?"

"Yes, my Lord," Rilan said, bowing in respect as he exited the library.

Duke Wu stood up. "I wish I could go fetch Lloyd myself, but these old legs of mine don't work the way they used to. I haven't been feeling myself the last couple of weeks. I don't know what's going on."

"Perhaps you should see the royal physician, my Lord," Zane said.

"Perhaps I should," Wu said, "Speaking of the said subject, I saw you with the royal physician a few days ago Sir Zane."

"What were you doing with the royal physician?" Kai asked Zane.

"Matters such as that are personal, Sir Kai," Cole said.

"It's quite alright, Sir Cole," Zane said, "I suppose you will have to know sooner or later."

"Didn't you just hear what Cole said?" Jay asked, "Matters such as that are personal."

"I...I suppose you're right." Zane sighed as he turned around. He was able to keep that much covered up. It was just like Cole said. Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know. Not even Zeah.

Sir Cole had felt something, but it was a feeling only he could feel. What he felt was the shaking of the earth just a bit. He knew something was going to happen soon, but not wanting to act crazier than he had been, he kept it quiet. For now.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Underground. That's exactly where the shaking was coming from. But it wasn't because of natural causes. No. It was something much worse. Underground, there was a tomb. A tomb that a well-known villian lives inside. His glowing red eyes shined with evil as he chuckled in the darkness. The only thing seen were his eyes. "Soon. Very soon I will have the kingdom of Nin. Soon I will be king."

* * *

 **AND HERE IT IS. CHAPTER ONE. SO FAR WE HAVE A FEW SECRETS. ZANE IS HIDING SOMETHING AND HE ALMOST SAID IT, BUT NOW THE KNIGHTS KNOW HE HAS A SECRET. OKAY, SO WE ONLY HAVE ONE SECRET. I LOST COUNT AFTER ONE. ALSO, WU ISN'T FEELING LIKE HIMSELF. WONDER WHAT'S GOING ON? THAT'S TWO SECRETS. THE REST IS PRETTY MUCH OUT THERE. SO FAR THINGS ARE SOMEWHAT NORMAL IN THE LAND OF NIN.**

 **WELL, NOW WE HAVE A VILLIAN. BET YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHO IT IS. MAYBE YOU KNOW, MAYBE YOU DON'T. HOW CAN YOU NOT? COLE LITERALLY SAID IT.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. The Knight of Creation

CHAPTER 2

THE KNIGHT OF CREATION

Duke Wu's servant had returned with Prince Lloyd, who was happy to finally be out of the treasurer room. He was happy to see the knights and his uncle. While the knights bowed, Lloyd commanded them to return as they were. If there was one thing that got on Lloyd's nerves is always being given the royal treatment.

"You guys don't have to do that every time I'm around," Lloyd said, "I may be a prince, but I don't want the royal treatment all the time."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sir Jay asked, "We wouldn't have bowed down in your presence otherwise."

"Sir Jay, be respectful," Sir Cole said, "You weren't raised in a barn."

"Actually, I was raised in a log cabin surrounded by old junk nobody wanted anymore. Technically I was raised to speak my mind from time to time."

"Isn't that the truth," Kai said.

Lloyd cleared his throat. "Getting back to the topic at hand. You said you needed to see me, Uncle Wu."

"Yes, indeed I did," Duke Wu said. He sat there, not saying anything for a moment. He actually dozed off before Sir Zane snapped his fingers to wake him up. "Huh? What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock in the morning, Uncle Wu. You said you wanted to see me about something."

Wu looked confused. "I did?"

Lloyd sighed. "Yes. Does it have anything to do with the scroll on the desk?"

"Why, yes it does. My apologies, nephew. I've been out of sorts for a couple of weeks now. Please forgive me. Yes, I did need you for something. You may not take the news very well so I think you should sit down."

"I'll be fine. What is it?"

Wu sighed. "Lloyd, this scroll here explains a prophecy. The four knights will combine their powers into one and all four will be given to the green knight, known as the Knight of Creation. When I first looked at this scroll a few years back, I wanted to see who would be the green knight, so I went to the royal psychic. She told me that the legendary green knight will have royal green eyes. And there's only one person I know with those colored eyes."

"Uncle Wu, are you talking about...me?" Lloyd walked up a bit closer to look at the scroll.

Wu nodded. "Yes, nephew. You will become the legendary Knight of Creation."

Lloyd's eyes widened. He searched the room for the nearest chair. As if knowing what Lloyd wanted, Duke Wu's servant Rilan brought a chair over to the prince. He placed a hand over his forehead. "I should've taken your advice and sat down. I didn't take that well. It feels hot in the room. I probably just feel faint. If I had a fan, this heat would die down."

"Would you like me to fetch a fan for you, your Majesty?" Rilan asked.

"No thank you. Some tea will be fine, please."

"Of course, your Majesty. Right away." Rilan walked away to get some tea for the prince.

Lloyd looked at his uncle. "I'll be fine, Uncle Wu. I just need a moment to take this all in. This is probably the reason why you had me ask the knights to train with them, isn't it?"

"Yes, nephew," Wu said, "It is."

"Well that was a surprise I wasn't ready for. I don't think I'm cut out to be the Knight of Creation. I have handfuls of responsibilities to handle."

"I know, nephew."

"This will be too much of a responsibility for me to handle. My father is counting on me to become the best king I can be for Nin. This is all too much."

"Look on the bright side, Prince Lloyd," Jay said, "You've had plenty of training to fight against petty thieves and assassins. Maybe you are ready for this."

"There's no bright side to any of this, Sir Jay," Lloyd said.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

Rilan returned with a platter that sat a tea kettle and cups. "Your tea, my prince." Setting the platter down, Rilan bowed and walked back to his post.

Lloyd fixed some tea for himself and was kind enough to fix his uncle some as well. After handing Wu his cup, Lloyd drowned his in two seconds. He sighed. "Why did I think that being a king was easy?"

"Not everything is as easy as you think, nephew," Wu said. After a few sips of his tea, he continued. "New challenges will be difficult at first, but after some time it will get easier."

"That's easy for you to say," Lloyd said. He poured himself another cup of tea, drowning that one as well. "I'm sorry. Hearing something like that really gets me nervous. Are you sure I'm the chosen knight?"

"The royal psychic never tells anything but the truth. There's nothing for you to worry about, nephew. As long as you continuing your training, you will never fail."

"I hope you're right." Lloyd was about to pour himself another cup of tea before Wu took the kettle. "Excuse me. I have an empty cup."

"Two cups is enough. Besides, your agenda doesn't include tea time."

Lloyd sighed. "I better get back to my princely duties."

Jay snickered. "Duties." He tried to hide his quiet laughter, but everyone could hear him. Sir Cole elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! That wasn't necessary."

"Is that all you needed, my Lord?" Sir Cole asked the duke.

"I believe so," Duke Wu said, "I'll let you know if I need anything else." At that moment, he started dozing off.

"Permission to let the king know that the duke is slumbering?" Rilan asked.

"I will let his Majesty know," Sir Zane said, "Please stay here while the duke is asleep."

"As you wish, Sir Zane." Rilan returned to his post.

Cole turned to face Kai. "Sir Kai, could you lead Prince Lloyd back to the Treasurer Room?"

"Of course, Cole," Kai said. He looked at Lloyd. "Follow me, my Prince."

"That's okay," Lloyd said, "I don't really need an escort."

"No, but you look like you could use someone to talk to. Let's go, my Prince."

The prince and knight walked down the hall together, Lloyd following behind Kai. Lloyd sighed. "So I've been working with your sister Nya. She seems to be doing okay."

"I'd say she seems okay on the outside, but on the inside, her emotions are a mess," Sir Kai said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's heartbroken. Don't tell her I told you this, but she's had her set on your cousin Caleb. She tried asking him to a party that was being held a week back until she found out that he asked Jennifer Flannelstone."

"Isn't Jennifer Flannelstone the same girl Sir Jay dated?"

"Yeah, but she left Jay in order to be with Caleb. All she wants is to be a part of royalty. Caleb probably has no choice but to marry a noble. And Nya isn't a noble."

"But if you're a noble knight, doesn't that make your sister a noble woman?"

"In your aunt's eyes, you have to be born into nobility to be considered a noble. When Jennifer found out that Jay wasn't born a noble, she dumped him and rushed right over to the available guy that was."

"Things like that make me wonder about actual true love. Now Jay doesn't even want to date any girl ever since Jennifer left him. Nya almost fell in love and now she might not get the chance. Stuff like that worries me. I may end up having to go under an arranged marriage. I don't just want to marry any girl, though. I want to marry a girl that I love. But what can I say in the matter? My destiny's already been chosen for me."

Kai nodded, understanding how Lloyd was thinking. "I know what you mean. Maybe Nya will find true love. Maybe Jay might change his mind and give love another chance. Maybe you will have a say in the matter and get to chose who you want to be with. Who should be your queen is someone you should get to decide. I can't help that you were chosen as the Knight of Creation, but I promise that we'll help you become the best that you can be."

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks. Looking at things the other way around helps."

"I didn't even think you had an imagination anymore."

"I guess it only comes around when it wants to. Say, I've just thought of something. If Jay comes around and gives love a chance and Nya decides to get over my cousin, maybe we could have those two fall head over heels with each other."

"Jay and Nya? Well they both enjoy creating new things. That's it, though. That's all they have in common.

"You don't know that. They may have more in common than you think. You know, I'm starting to imagine something else. I'm imagining you finding love."

"Oh, not this again."

"Come on. Haven't you thought about it at all? You've been here for six years and you haven't even thought about finding anyone to love."

"Yeah. I have, but I'm no different than anyone else. Think about it. Zane still doesn't have children, Cole's been more vigilant and fearful when he started his own family, Jay`s been dumped, and you're still the prince."

"What do you mean by that last thing?"

Kai sighed. "Forget it. Face it, my prince. I'm no good at finding anyone to fall in love with. If I had the power to predict the future, I can see that I'll be a lonely man forever."

Lloyd placed a hand on Kai`s shoulder. "Don't say that. Hey, I might be able to help you. Tomorrow my parents are throwing a evening here tomorrow for all the villagers and nobles in Nin. We could look around and search for a girl that might be perfect for you."

"If you think we can."

"I know we can."

The door to the treasurer room opened. Nya smiled seeing the prince and her older brother. "Hello, Kai. My prince. Shall we continued where we left off with the finances?"

"Of course," Lloyd said. After thanking Kai, he went inside the room.

Kai smiled at his sister. "So I assume it's another busy day?"

"You know it," Nya said, "I better get back to work. I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Same time every evening. I better get going, though. I need to get some training in."

"I'm glad that you have an actual reason to need to leave." Nya hugged her brother. "I'm proud of you, Kai."

Kai returned the embraced. "Thanks, sis."

After their little sibling moment, Kai and Nya went their seperate ways. Kai began to go into thought as he made his way back to the other knights. Lloyd did have a point. It's been six years and Kai still hasn't found the love of his life. He had two problems with finding that special girl, though. One was not being able to find the right Mrs. Right. Second was during the time when he was a gambler, he didn't have time to think about finding the right Mrs. Right. It was a hassle. It was something he always had to think about. He always questioned why he hasn't found love. He always asked himself where the right girl was and why hasn't he found her yet.

Maybe he might find Mrs. Right at the evening tomorrow. Then again he might not. But he might as well give it a try.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED AND UPDATED. SO IT SEEMS THAT LLOYD IS THE KNIGHT OF CREATION, ALSO KNOWN AS THE GREEN KNIGHT. AT LEAST WE'VE MADE LLOYD A KNIGHT. PLUS I GAVE HIM A CHILDHOOD. I WANTED TO BE NICE AND GIVE LLOYD A CHANCE TO GROW UP. LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE IN THIS CHAPTER HAS THEIR OWN PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT. LETS HOPE THEY CAN SOLVE THEM.**

 **WELL, UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. An Evening at The Palace

CHAPTER 3

AN EVENING AT THE PALACE

The palace was decorated beautifully for the evening that was being held. King Garmadon and Queen Misako took their place as they welcomed the nobles and villagers for the annual evening. This would be Prince Lloyd's first time participating in helping the villagers of Nin and taking request from the nobles on what should improve in the kingdom. The knights arrived as well, wearing clothing more appropriate for a ball than for patrolling the kingdom. Sir Cole's family arrived as well as Sir Zane`s wife Lady Zeah. Duke Wu and his family were there as well. Sir Jay arrived by himself while Kai arrived with his sister Nya. Many others arrived and soon the event began.

The night was pretty busy when the evening started. Sir Kai didn't have many issues to deal with, but not a lot of people knew him that well. The other three knights and Prince Lloyd were pretty well-known, but the prince didn't seem to be busy at the moment. He was busy talking to his cousin Caleb Wu and Jennifer Flannelstone. No wonder she chose to be with a noble. With the amount of jewelry and make-up she was wearing, she had no plans to go poor anytime soon.

Kai walked over to them. "Pardon my interruption. Prince Lloyd, may I speak with you for a moment? There is something that I must request."

"Excuse me, poor noble knight," Jennifer said, "I advise that you wait your turn. My fiance and I are trying to discuss our marriage arrangements with the prince."

"We can discuss about that another time, my love," Caleb said, "I believe we have taken away about an hour of Prince Lloyd's time."

"Fine. We'll discuss more at tea tomorrow. Be expecting us at the ten o'clock hour, my Prince." With that, Jennifer and Caleb walked away.

"Have they even announced their marriage yet?" Kai asked.

"Nope," Prince Lloyd said, "Their just bugging me about it. Man, you will not believe the stuff that I've been hearing. The baker in Nin City was telling me how my mother's remedy for his chickens to lay more than one egg a day actually worked. Now he could bake more bread for his delivery. So I told him to keep continuing the remedy that my mother recommended. Then this mother of four asked me what was the best way to bathe all her children and not have to use the same bathwater for all of them. Then there was this farmer that asked me what the best watering technique would be for him to plant his crops." He sighed. "If this is what my parents have to deal with everyday, then I feel pity on them both."

"You're the future ruler of Nin. Things like these you have to expect at unexpected times. Like they say, expect the unexpected."

"Yeah. Well now that I'm not being bothered, I think it's time we started looking for the perfect mistress for you."

"Good. I'm getting bored already."

"By the way, what are you looking for in a lady?"

"I'm looking for a girl that will care. Somebody that doesn't think of themselves. Someone that has a true heart."

"That's gonna be pretty tough, but we'll find your perfect match." Lloyd looked around and spotted a young blonde haired girl with a lavender dress. From the looks of it, she was probably middle class. All classes wore certain colors. Lloyd nudged Kai in the ribs. "Looks like I found someone that could fit those qualities."

"I don't know. Some middle class girls tend to be snobby."

"Well, you never know. Plus it's not polite to judge before you meet someone. Go over there and talk to her."

"Okay." Kai nervously made his way over to the young lady. He stood in front of her, clearing his throat. "Hello there. You probably don't know me and I don't know you either, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Kai Smith, the Knight of Fire. Protecter of the Southern border of Nin."

"Nice to meet you, too," the woman said, "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I thought maybe you and I could get to know each other more. Perhaps you and I could take a stroll in the Royal Gardens?"

"Okay, before you go any further with all this, let me assure you that I'm married and my husband is just in the other room. So if I were you, I would go ahead and walk away."

Kai blushed in embarrassment. He started backing away. "My apologies, madam. Please forgive me." Kai made his way back over to the prince. "Let me go ahead and tell you that it didn't go well."

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"She's already married."

"Well, don't blame me. I didn't see a ring on her finger."

"She probably said that because she wasn't interested."

"No, I think she was telling the truth." Lloyd pointed at where the girl was and saw a man walk over to her, kissing her passionately. "Sorry about that."

Kai groaned. "We might as well just give up."

"We're not giving up. Let's keep looking around."

They spent the last hour trying to find the perfect girl for Kai. So far only four girls were single, but none of them were intetested in finding a man to be with. Then they found two girls that were engaged to other men. They even found a girl that was a widow, but she had three children. Kai was definitely not ready for that commitment. The two were pretty much exhausted and even Lloyd decided to give up for the night.

"So many girls," Lloyd said.

"But which girl was right for me?" Kai asked, "Oh, I know. None of them. Of course they would've been if they wanted to. I guess it goes to show that the knight of fire is not the greatest in the world to find love."

"Don't worry. We'll try again another time."

"My Prince. Sir Kai." Kai and Lloyd looked to see Sir Jay walking towards them. "There you both are. I've been looking all over for you two."

"Actually we were about to go look for you as well," Kai said.

"We were?" Lloyd asked. Kai nodded and gave him the look that showed the prince to remember their conversation from yesterday. "Oh, yeah. We were."

"We've been meaning to talk to you about something, Jay."

"You can talk to me about it later," Jay said, "Sir Cole wants the both of you to come right away. A civilian from one of the Southern villages said that he's seen some sightings of weird things going on over there. Plus he's also been hearing a rumor that might or might not be true. I can't explain it. You'll just have to hear it for yourselves. Follow me." He started walking away without them.

"This better be important," Kai said, "If not, I'm socking Jay in the nose."

"That is if you can get away with it," Lloyd said.

They both made their way to the other side of the ballroom where Sir Cole and Sir Zane were talking to the civilian that Jay was talking about.

"What's going on here?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, there you two are," Sir Cole said. He looked at the civilian, who dressed the part of a lower class farmer. "Good sir, would you mind retelling your issue to Sir Kai and Prince Lloyd?"

"Yes, of course," the farmer said, "You see I am a simple farmer in the Southern border. I live between the villages of Mola and the abandoned village of Ignacia. Recently, I've been seeing some weird things going on in the abandoned village. Ever since the famine happened, everyone moved out and I was quite used to the quiet. But the noises I hear now come from old Ignacia. Just the other day I was able to see two of them inside my cornfield and I was listening to their conversation. They were talking about how they were supposed to be searching for a book. Then I heard one of them say that Pythor was starting to get impatient, saying if they couldn't find the book, he would go and look for it himself. Then they walked away. I didn't have any plans to attend the evening until I heard that conversation."

"That can't be possible," Lloyd said, "Pythor disappeared six years ago after the knights tried to arrest him for kidnapping me. I figured he just went into hiding."

"He's probably planning something else," Cole said, "This worries me."

"The farmer's probably telling the truth," an old woman said, "I've been hearing rumors about how Pythor`s tail and arm have grown back."

"That can't be possible," Kai said, "I was the one that injured him."

"How could you possibly do that? You're nothing but a poor man."

"Excuse me, madam," Prince Lloyd said, "The man you see before you is known to be a noble knight of the Southern border."

"I wear and serve my border with dignity and honor," Kai said.

"Pardon me, but if I recall, you were the same gambling man from Ignacia that turned my grandson into a gambler," the old woman said, "He was only a child. Fourteen years old. He had just lost his father and was doing everything he could to keep the family business opened. He was such a sweet, kind boy, but you turned his whole world around and made him a gambling monster. He ran away from home and went to join a gambling gang. Now he steals money out of the palm of people's hands. What kind of knight in shining armor are you if you persuade children to break the law?"

"Madam, please remain calm," Sir Cole said, walking up to the old woman and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare tell me to remain calm. I'll say what I must."'The woman pushed Cole's hands away and walked off.

Kai wasn't finished speaking with her. "I'm not the man I used to be." The woman looked at the red knight. Kai sighed. "I can make it up to you. I'll find your grandson and teach him right from wrong."

The woman glared at Kai and said, "What's the point in listening to anyone that changes them in the first place?" With that, she walked away.

Kai looked down at his feet. Memories of the past haunted him. There were still nights where he would have nightmares about those terrible days. He realized that was why people always avoided him. They knew about his past. People had always talked about him. Told stories about his gambling ways. He tried his best to prove to others that he has changed, but it seemed that people needed more than convincing these days. He looked around seeing that he didn't belong at such a royal party.

Cole walked up to him. "Are you alright, Kai?"

Kai looked at the black knight and nodded. "I'm fine. I do apologize, but I'm going to retire for the night. I'll see you all at sunrise tomorrow." Bowing in respect, he started making his way out of the ballroom.

Before he could even set foot up the stairs, Nya called out for him. "Kai, I would like to have a word with you."

Rolling his eyes, Kai walked over to his sister. "Yes, Nya?"

"Some of the girls here have been complaining to me about you bothering them. They were all saying that you were asking them to take a stroll with you in the Royal Gardens. What's the meaning of all this?"

"It's...too embarrassing to talk about." Kai had no plans to tell Nya about trying to find his Mrs. Right.

But Nya caught on quickly. "Oh, I see what's going on here. You're trying to find a lady friend, aren't you?"

Kai knew he had been caught, but kept trying to play it cool. It wasn't easy. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. Why should you be concerned?"

"Kai, we discussed this. You promised that you wouldn't keep secrets from me anymore. Now what are you up to?"

Kai sighed. "You're right. I was trying to find a lady friend, but I have a reason for it. It's hard to see other men out there married to their girls when I'm still available and no woman wants to be with an old poor gambling man like me. I only became a knight for saving a kid."

"Not just any kid. You saved the prince. You turned away from you gambling crimes and turned your world around. You turned a new league. How many other criminals ever think of that?"

Kai smiled, but it still didn't cure the aching in his heart. "You have a point."

Nya embraced her brother. "It'll be okay. You'll find that special girl out there one day."

Kai returned the embraced. "I know." He pulled apart from his sister. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go turn in for the night. If that's okay with you."

"You look tired, anyway. I'll see you in the morning."

Kai started making his way upstairs and back to his suite. He gave a small smile. He knew things didn't go the way he thought they would today, but tomorrow was a new day. He would start anew tomorrow.

 **NEXT SCENE** :

An abandoned village. Old and wore. Empty from a starving famine. It wasn't for long, though. A crowd of people stood inside a dark building, looking upon a small light and glowing red eyes.

"It won't be long now, my army," Pythor said, "Soon Nin will be in the palm of our hands. Or better yet. In the palm of our sssscalessss."

* * *

 **KAI WANTS LOVE. HE NEEDS IT. RUMOR HAS IT THAT PYTHOR HAS RETURNED. WELL, I HAD A FEELING THAT WOULD HAPPEN.**

 **WELL MORE CHAPTERS WILL HAPPEN. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Ronin The Thief

CHAPTER 4

RONIN THE THIEF

The next day, the knights were using the day to teach Prince Lloyd some new moves. Sir Cole said that he would take the daily patrol and left out in pursuit to do so. The knights started worrying about him after that. The black knight normally didn't go out to do patrol on his own. If anything, most of the time he would have Sir Zane tag along and sometimes Sir Kai would go with him if Zane was too busy. He always refrained from taking Sir Jay with him since he always considered the blue knight to be a "motormouth." Words like that were never used since nobody knew how a mouth could be considered a motor. Prince Lloyd wanted nothing more than to help patrol the city, but people would crowd around him too much before he could even patrol the city. That was a definite "no" in Cole's book.

At that point Kai was teaching Lloyd how to swordfight. The prince had already learned the basics and was now in advanced training. This worried Queen Misako that her son was in such difficult training and thought he could end up getting hurt. King Garmadon said that she shouldn't worry about that, but being the mother that she was, Misako offered to supervise while her son was training. She was happy to see how swift her son's skills were with a sword. There wasn't one beat that he missed. Most swordfight practices ended up with Kai winning, but Lloyd had gained some momentum and won the last few rounds. Today, however, Lloyd actually used some extra strength to knock Kai`s sword from his grasp. This impressed the red knight.

Kai picked up his sword and patted Lloyd on the back. "Impressive. You're getting a lot better. I can feel the strength and agility just by clanging my sword against yours."

"Just feeling that let's me know you're not going easy on me," Lloyd said.

"I will say that I'm very proud of you, son," Misako said, "Pretty soon I won't have to supervise you anymore."

"Mother, I've told you before. I don't need anyone to supervise me. Doesn't it get boring watching me train after a while?"

"Not at all. I'm not as busy as I used to be so I have all the time in the world."

Sir Zane and Jay made their way inside the Royal Training Room. They bowed in the queen`s precense.

"Your Highness," Zane said.

"No need to bow, boys," Misako said, "Has Sir Cole returned yet from his patrol?"

"Not yet, your Highness," Jay said, "I don't get it, though. He's usually back before the hour of nine."

"Perhaps he's just helping someone in the city," Kai said, "He tends to do that from time to time."

At that moment Sir Cole burst inside the room, bowing before the queen and rushing over to the other knights. "There's a problem going on in Jamma Village. A pottery store has been robbed."

"Robbed?" Kai asked.

"Well, it's not like somebody just went in there and bought anything. Let's go." Cole rushed out of the room.

Lloyd started to follow, but his mother stopped him. "Lloyd, wait. You can't go with them."

"Why not?" Lloyd asked, "I've advanced in my training. I'm sure I can handle a petty thief. I've done it before."

"I know, but you can't go today. You haven't forgotten that you have tea with your cousin and his fiance, did you?"

"Oh, man. I knew I was forgetting something."

"Sorry, my Prince," Sir Jay said, "Maybe next time."

"Let's get going," Sir Zane said, "Sir Cole has probably left the city limits by now."

Sir Zane was right. Cole was waiting at the city limits for the other three to arrive. It wasn't long before they had made it to Jamma Village. They started heading over to the pottery store, where the owner, an older woman, was waiting for them.

"Oh, the knights of Nin," the woman said, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Cole mounted off his horse and walked over to the woman. The others followed. "Madam, someone from the city told us that your store has been robbed. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but my pottery store is a mess," the woman explained, "Let me tell you that this robber barged right in and has stolen some of my beautiful clay vases. He ran right in, stole as much as he could and rushed right out. He ignored my shouting, too."

"He didn't have any weapons on him, did he?" Kai asked.

"No, he was unarmed. He didn't harm me or anything. He just took the vases and left."

"Can you describe to us what he looked like?" Zane asked.

"Well, let's see. He wore a straw hat, an eyepatch was over one of his eyes, and he had a red scarf over his mouth. And I think he was wearing some olive green colored village clothes. Something I think a poor man would wear. That's all I saw."

"Does anybody know what direction he went in?" Jay asked.

"He ran on the trail that leads into Elizabethtown," a man said.

Sir Cole saddled back on his horse. "Let's go." He started off without the other knights.

"Sir Cole, wait up!" Jay called out.

"He must be in a hurry today," Kai said as he and the others followed the black knight on the trail.

They made it into Elizabethtown, where Cole was already hopping off Rocky and making his way into town. Zane had caught up and stopped the black knight. "Cole, stop. We cannot keep going at this pace. We need to think of a plan."

"The woman said the thief wasn't armed," Cole said, "We can take him on."

"But what if he is armed?" Kai said, "We can't take any chances and risk getting killed. I thought you were a better knight than this."

Cole sighed. "I know I've been on edge lately. I tried to hide it, but keeping it inside didn't work. I've been jittery ever since we heard about Pythor`s returning. I just haven't been myself. This could be one of his tricks."

"Well, it may be better to go in there and give a surprise attack than to waltz inside and start fighting," Jay said.

Cole smiled at his team and nodded. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Kai explained that they sneak inside town without being noticed. They would make their way over to the one place that wasn't in every town and sneak over to it. They would surprise whoever was inside and search the place for the missing vases. They all followed the plan together. They snuck in the town and spotted a large cloth tent. The made their way over to the entrance and looked inside to see a man behind a wooden desk. He had a five o'clock shadow upon his face, an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and was wearing a straw hat. His clothes did look more like a poor man would wear and they were an olive green color, just like the woman described the thief. This had to be him.

"Okay, boys," Cole said, "In order to surprise him, we need to distract him. One of us needs to act like a normal villager. While he's distracted, the rest of us will sneak in and take him down."

"Let me guess," Kai said, "You want me to be the distraction, right?"

"Correct you are. Do you have your spare village clothes?"

Kai showed Cole his bag. "Never leave home without them."

"Good. Get changed and get inside."

Kai changed into his villagers clothes and checked to make sure he had his dice and cards. Even though he ended his gambling ways, he still used his skills to capture thieves. Plus he had full control of his past self. He only used it for his job to trick the bad guys. Once he was prepared, he made his way inside the tent while the other knights snuck around back.

The owner of the tent looked up and saw Kai, nodding in his direction. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Kai said, "You can help me. I was wondering if you could spare a little money."

"Why?"

"I'm wanting to buy a gift for my sister. Her birthday's coming up, and I'm a little low on silver. You mind sparring a little?"

The man scoffed. "You seem like a guy who goes around and ask store owners for a piece of silver. How pathetic."

Kai wandered up to the wooden desk. "A person is only pathetic when he has nothing to gain. I'm at least trying."

"I'll give you credit for that. Look, I have plenty of things that could be considered a birthday gift. Why don't you find something and give me what you got and you can get me the rest later? Isn't it that being helpful?"

Kai nodded, pulling up a chair and placing a foot on it. He leaned an arm on his knee. "Sounds reasonable, but in order for me to shop here, you gotta do something for me."

"What?"

Kai took out his dice, tossing them around in his hand. "You know how to play dice?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. I can play dice. You some kind of gambler?"

"You could say that." Kai gave the dice to the man. "If I win, you hand over fifty pieces of silver, plus a little gold if you have it. Plus I get anything in the store free of charge for my sister. If I lose, I give you all the money I have and be on my way empty handed. Sound like a deal to you?"

"Yep. So who goes first?"

"Who do you think? You're the one holding the dice."

The man made his first move. He received a double of three for his first try. Kai made his first move and got a double of five. The game continued on. While the two were playing, the other knights snuck inside and started making their way up behind the man, who was concentrating hard on the game. The final round came. The man ended up getting a different number of two and three. Kai won with a double of six.

"Well you owe me," Kai said.

The man grumbled and handed over the silver and a few pieces of gold. "There. Go ahead. Get whatever you want. I'm gonna go outside so I don't watch."

"I don't think so." Kai blocked his way.

"What are you doing?" Before the man knew it, his arms were bound behind his back. "What the heck's going on?"

"Caught you red handed, Ronin," Cole said, keeping the man known as Ronin still.

"You know this guy?" Kai asked Cole.

"I've had a few encounters with him. He's one of Nin's sneakiest thieves. Looks like after a few years of disappearing, he's wanted to return with a big entrance. He's got a tent full of stolen items to prove his crimes."

"First of all, most of this stuff came from a junkyard," Ronin said, "I didn't steal any of it. I will admit that I stole the vases, though. Come on. You know good and well that I'm just a poor guy trying to make a decent living."

Cole sighed. "If you promise to let the vases be returned, we'll spare you."

"Okay, okay. You can return the vases. I've got plenty of other things to sell." Cole unbound his arms. Ronin rubbed his sore wrist. "There. I'm glad we have an understanding. Take the vases and leave."

"Hold on a minute. We need to ask you a question."

Ronin sighed. "Alright, hit me." Jay ended up slapping him in the back of the head. Ronin held the spot where Jay hit him at. "Ow! Not literally!"

"I know, but it just felt good," Jay said.

"Control yourself, Sir Jay," Cole said, turning back to Ronin, "We were wondering if you've see Pythor."

"Pythor?" Ronin asked, "You talking about that giant purple snake?"

"Yes, the giant purple snake."

"As a matter of fact, I have. The last time I saw him, though, he came in asking if I had a book for him. Luckily I had what he was looking for."

"What book was he looking for?"

"I think it was something called The Legends of Snakes. Yeah, that's what it was called."

Cole's eyes widened. He almost looked like he was going to faint, but shook off the shock. "You sold him the book, you said?"

"Yep. Sold it to him in return for five pieces of gold. What's so important about it?"

"That's the book I lost years ago."

"The book that had the spell on getting rid of Pythor?" Kai asked.

Cole sighed. "The very one."

"Well, is the book dangerous or something?" Ronin asked.

"It's only dangerous in Pythor`s hands," Cole said.

"We need to warn the king," Kai said, "The kingdom's in danger."

"Wait a second," Ronin said, placing his direction on Kai, "Who are you?"

"I am Sir Kai Smith." The red knight bowed. "I am the red knight. The element of fire. Protector and defender of the Southern border."

"And you know how to gamble?"

"Well, I was a gambler before I became a noble knight."

"Wait a second. Isn't it against the law for nobles to gamble with civilians?"

"Not if you don't say anything, but I keep that skill on the job to catch bad guys. I have full control of it."

"Whoever thought that a villain could become a hero."

"I'm not a villain. I wasn't even a villain when I was gambling."

"No, I've heard about you. Kai Smith, the gambler of old Ignacia village. You used to teach young people how to gamble. I don't know what kind of influence you are now, but I'm pretty sure it's not good."

Kai sunk his head low. Cole placed a hand on Kai`s shoulder, looking at Ronin. "We thank you for your help, Ronin. We'll be on our way now."

The knights started making their way out. Kai came back in and took the vases that Ronin had stole. "I had just remembered that I won the game. I'll be taking these." Collecting all the vases, he made his way back to the other knights. They all mounted their horses and headed back to Jamma Village. Returning the vases back to the woman, they started making their way back to the castle.

Now that Pythor has returned, they had to warn the king and queen before dangerous things arrived.

* * *

 **WELL LOOKS LIKE WE'VE MET RONIN. NOTHING DIFFERENT ABOUT HIM. HE'S STILL A THIEF. SO NOW COLE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS BOOK. THEY NEED TO FIND IT BEFORE PYTHOR DOES SOMETHING DRASTIC. I'M SURE HE'S ALREADY DONE THAT, BUT SO FAR, WE HAVEN'T SEEN ANY SIGNS.**

 **WELL, HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH READING.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. The Earthquake

CHAPTER 5

THE EARTHQUAKE

The knights finally returned to the castle, where King Garmadon and Queen Misako were standing upon the steps of the front doors. Bowing in their respect to the rulers, they were brought inside to the Royal Meeting Room. The knights sat down in their respective seats while Duke Wu and Duchess Lora came inside and sat down as well.

King Garmadon smacked his gavel on the table. "This meeting has now come to order. Sir Cole, the start of this meeting will begin with you explaining what's going on."

"Of course, your Majesty," Sir Cole said, standing up, "We have received word from a thieving civilian that Pythor B. Chumsworth has returned. He was spotted shopping inside their store."

"Exactly what was he shopping for?" Duchess Lora asked.

Cole sighed. "Something that once belonged to me. But I had lost it years ago. They must have found it and never returned it."

"What was it?" King Garmadon asked.

"It was a book."

Lora snorted. "A book? That's only a thing. It's not worth anything special."

"It's important that we find it, Milady," Cole said, "It's filled with spells of magic that Pythor can use to his advantage."

"What caused you to lose a book like that in the first place?" Sir Jay asked.

"Sir Jay," Sir Zane said, "Please be respectful."

"Of course. What was I thinking?"

"Your Majesty, there will be dangerous things that will happen if we don't find that book," Cole said, "He could take advantage of it and place peoples lives in danger. Including your lives. We're all at stake under Pythor`s dangerous wrath."

"The one thing that we must do is retrieve that book," Duke Wu said.

"There's nothing to fear," Garmadon said, "Pythor hasn't returned. There something I haven't told you. Years ago, a few weeks after Lloyd returned from Pythor`s grasp, I received a letter from him. He told me that he had left the kingdom and had no intentions of returning. We have nothing to worry about."

"This is something to worry about, your Majesty," Sir Kai said, "Pythor has returned. Even some of the villagers that live near old Ignacia village have seen him."

"Then why haven't they said anything to me and the queen?"

"Probably because you would think that they were crazy, your Majesty," Jay said, "You can be quite stubborn about things."

"Excuse me, Sir Jay," Garmadon said.

Sir Jay slammed his fist down. "It needed to be said, your Majesty. It needed to be said. It's a hard truth so learn to live with it!"

"That is enough out of you, Sir Jay!" King Garmadon yelled, slamming his gavel down on the table. Calming himself down, he looked towards Jay. "You are to remain silent for the rest of this meeting."

Sir Cole cleared his throat, ready to return to the subject after such an ordeal. "Allow me to start over, your Majesty. It was during the evening last night when a kind farmer came upon the knights and I and explained the sightings going on in the abandoned village of the Southern border. An old woman even agreed with him saying she saw the same thing. Even Prince Lloyd was there with us. He'll tell you the same thing."

"Let's not involve my son into this. He has more important things to worry about."

"Garmadon, I believe the knights are telling the truth," Queen Misako said.

"Misako, we were told that he disappeared," Garmadon said, "Never to return."

"He disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. That doesn't mean he left the kingdom. He's still somewhere around here."

"I'm not going to believe any of it."

"Brother, I have a feeling that Pythor has come for revenge," Wu said.

"Your Majesty, what else can we say to convince you?" Kai asked.

"Nothing." Garmadon slammed the gavel down and got up from his seat. "Meeting adjourned." The king was the first to walk out of the room, two servants opening the door to let him out.

Misako followed off after the king along with his brother and Lora. Jay looked furious. "What did I tell you? He's nothing but stubborn."

"Insulting the king will give you a year of probation," Cole said, "You are aware of the consequences, are you not?"

"Of course I am. But someone had to tell him."

"Well, unfortunately we couldn't convince the king of Pythor`s return," Kai said, "I guess he's just going to have to learn the hard way."

"Unless we take matters into our own hands," Cole said, "Boys, we don't have any other choice. Pack your bags, tell your loved ones goodbye and meet up at the bridge by midnight."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, no," Jay said, "Sir Zane, he's at it again."

"Sir Cole, do not let it come to this point," Zane said.

"The king has given us no choice," Cole said, "I'll see you all at midnight." With that, he walked away.

Kai was curious. "Sir Jay, what did you mean by he's at it again?"

"This has happened before," Jay said, "We'll tell you another time. It's a long story. Come, Sir Zane. We best head home and start packing."

Kai wasn't sure if he should be doing any of this, but he was a knight and Cole was the leader. Not having any other choice, he walked back to his suite and got packing. He knew he would get punished, but hopefully Cole would get a bigger one. He called for it.

 **NEXT SCENE** :

Riding upon his horse, Cole had returned to his home. It was already late in the evening around the hour of eight. His children were already put to bed or so he thought. His son was actually awake waiting on his father to return. Cole's wife Carol was sitting in their daughter's bedroom, rocking Charlotte to sleep. When Carol heard her husband rushing inside, she walked inside their bedroom to see him packing. She wasn't even surprised to see what he was planning to do. It's happened before and it's bound to happen now. She placed her sleeping baby in the cradle that set next to her side of the bed and walked over to Cole. She was oblivious to the fact that her son was standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Cole, are you trying something risky again?" Carol asked.

Cole sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to the woman he loved. "I am. Pythor has returned. The knights and I are going after him."

"Pythor? I thought he disappeared."

"Not according to a thief that sold him my book." He looked through the closet and removed a sharp blade from inside. "This ought to keep him down."

Carol sat upon the bed, folding her hands in her lap. "You've acted so differently when the children came into our lives. You promised that you would never let anything happen to them. Your suspicions about Pythor never left you and you have every right to be prepared for his return." She looked at Cole who was still packing, but remained listening to his wife. "I'll be honest with you. I always knew Pythor was still around plotting his revenge and forming ways to control the kingdom. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he wasn't around. You have every right to go out there and stop him. I can't do anything to stop you. Especially when it involves protecting the people you love and protecting the citizens of Nin."

Cole smiled. He walked over and kissed his wife. "Why is it that you always understand me?"

"There's no reason why I shouldn't."

Young little Carl smiled. Cole knew he was outside the door and walked over to him. "Come on in, son. You probably know by now I have to leave."

"When will you be back?" Carl asked.

"Soon, son, soon," Cole said, "Don't forget that you, your sister and your mother are my strength to return."

"Is this about Pythor?"

Cole sighed. "It is. I wish it didn't have to be, though."

"You told me that there was a way to make him go away forever. Is that what you're going to do this time?"

His son knew him well. Cole nodded. "This time he'll be gone for good. At least I hope he will be." He started feeling a sensation within him. Turns out it was the ground under his feet. He touched the ground, feeling movement under the house. "Do you both feel that?"

"Feel what, dear?" Carol asked.

When the shaking underground intensified, he ran over and picked Charlotte up from her cradle. He motioned the rest of his family to follow him. They all ran to the dining hall. Cole handed his daughter to Carol and help them under the table. "Hurry. It's about to happen."

"Father, what's happening?" Carl asked. His question was answered after a violent shake rattled the place.

The family hid underneath the table as the earthquake took it's place. Cole huddled his family together as the sound of crashing and glass breaking could be heard from around them. Pictures, vases, rare china fell around them. The chandelier even broke off the ceiling and crashed upon the table. Luckily the family was safe underneath the table where nothing could hurt them. Carol held the baby tightly in her arms as Charlotte cried in fear of the noises around her. Carl held his father tight. Carol was held tight by Cole, who wouldn't let any of them go.

The earthquake lasted a few minutes and ended. When Cole felt that the coast was clear, he had his family remain under the table for a few minutes to make sure an aftershock didn't happen. Normally one would right after an earthquake would happen and took a couple of minutes. But it didn't. As strange as it was, it didn't. That wasn't right. An earthquake that strong is likely to have an aftershock. Seeing that one wouldn't happen, he helped his family out from under the table.

He placed Charlotte in his arms to calm her down. "It's okay, little one. We're okay." He was able to calm her down after a few minutes. He looked up at his family. "We need to head to the castle. All of us."

"What about the aftershock?" Carol asked, holding Carl in her arms.

Cole shook his head. "That's the thing. There isn't an aftershock coming. This wasn't any ordinary earthquake."

"Do you think it's Pythor`s doing?"

"No doubt in my mind. Watch where you step and be careful. Come on."

They all started making their way to the castle. There wasn't a safe route to travel by horseback, but they didn't live too far from the castle and had no problems walking there. Cole was going to have a word with the king about this. This time Cole wasn't playing games, especially with ruler of Nin.

* * *

 **OH, NO! AN EARTHQUAKE! WITH NO AFTERSHOCK? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. COLE KNOWS SOMETHING'S UP AND HE'S GONNA GET TO THE BOTTOM OF IT. EVEN IF IT MEANS HE'LL END UP HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH THE KING.**

 **WELL, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE TO STAY. HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. A New Quest Has Begun

CHAPTER 6

A NEW QUEST HAS BEGUN

The entire kingdom was in ruins, that much could be said. Inside the castle, Kai and Nya had hunkered down under Kai`s desk. When Nya saw that Kai was planning to leave on a quest, they had started exchanging their goodbyes when the earthquake happened. Now they were standing in Kai`s suite, looking out the window that had a wonderful view of the kingdom. The entire capital city was a wreck. Damage and destroyed buildings were scattered everywhere. People were screaming and fearing for their lives. The red knight stood there wondering how unexpectedly that came. It was only a natural catastrophe. Nothing new. Things happen unexpectedly. Expect the unexpected is what his father always told him.

Nya walked over to her brother. "Kai, we need to find the king."

"Nya, he's probably as stunned as we are," Kai said, "His first priority will be to help the people. We should do the same."

"Which is why we should find the king." Nya started making her way down the hall out of her brother's suite.

Kai loved his sister, but she always did such drastic things he never thought a woman would do. He started following her down the hall, watching his step every which way he walked. Broken glass was pretty much everywhere. Portraits fell off the walls and were either punctured with holes or broken in half. Knight's armor scattered in pieces all over the floor. The castle was as much as a wreck than the entire kingdom put together.

Kai finally caught up with his sister as they made their way over to King Garmadon and his family. Sir Zane and his wife Lady Zeah were already standing before his Majesty. Sir Cole's family was making it up the steps. Duke Wu was being notified to head over to the castle immediately along with his family. Sir Jay was just now arriving behind Sir Cole, trotting along on his horse. He had dust and scratch marks on him and looked pretty shook up.

"This was a natural disaster I was not expecting," Sir Jay said.

"None of us were, Sir Jay," King Garmadon said.

"Your Majesty, I hate to be rude, but none of this would've happened if you had only listened to us," Sir Cole said.

"About what? Pythor`s return to the kingdom. I told you all he was gone."

"No, he's not. He's the reason this earthquake happened."

"That's not possible. Snakes can't form an earthquake by the rise of their scaly hands."

"Okay, if this was some ordinary earthquake, than where's the aftershock. Every strong earthquake has one."

"He's right, your Majesty," Lady Carol said, "Fifteen years ago, we had an earthquake as strong as this one. The aftershock was even stronger. Where is it now?"

The king was lost in thought for a moment. He then sighed and turned to look at everyone. "You're right. It seems I've let it go once again. Thinking that Pythor was gone when he was here the whole time. Looks like I was tricked."

"But you can fix your mistakes, your Majesty," Lady Zeah said.

Garmadon nodded. "Yes, I can. My fellow knights, I need you all to head out to the Southern border and stop Pythor. This time I want him gone. Lloyd, I want you to go along with them."

"Me?" Prince Lloyd asked.

"Yes, son," Garmadon said, "Think of this as getting revenge on Pythor for kidnapping you. But I also want you to start going on quest with the knights."

"Mother?" Lloyd looked at Misako.

Queen Misako smiled. "You've trained so much in the last few years that I can't even think of a reason you shouldn't go. I know your ready. It's time to start letting you do things on your own."

"Knights, it's time to start heading out," Garmadon said.

The knights split ways and planned to meet up at the bridge at midnight. While the other nights headed back to their homes to resume packing (or if someone were Sir Jay, they would already be packing) Kai went back to his suite to resume as well. His sister had intentionally followed him and held a bag in her hands. She brought it over to her brother. "It's just a few extra supplies I know you'll need."

Kai took the bag and started rummaging through it. In it was some medical supplies, food, his spare playing cards and dice, and a whole bunch of money. He looked at Nya. "You kept up with all my gambling money?"

"I'd figured you would need it one day."

Kai took a small pouch from his dresser and placed some money in it. He gave it to his sister. "Take this. Just in case. Was this all my gambling money?"

Nya shook her head as Kai placed the pouch in her hand. "No. Just half of it."

"In case something bad happens, I want you to take the rest of the money and run. The rest is yours, anyway. I'm giving it to you."

Nya smiled as she gave Kai something else. It was her old teddy bear that their mother had made when Nya was born. She placed it in the bag. "Just in case something does happen and we never see each other again. Keep him to remind you of me."

Kai looked around and found the red clay made dragon statue that Nya made for him when they were kids. He handed it to her. "Take this. In case we don't see each other again. It'll remind you of me." The two siblings embraced each other for a few minutes until Kai looked at the time. Ten-thirty. The bridge wasn't close. He needed to start heading out. Kissing his sister on the forehead, he started out the door of his suite, but stopped and looked at his sister. Tears were peeking from her eyes as well as his. This was the first time he had left that this had happened. He rushed back over to Nya, this time embracing her tightly. This is the first time he's left in ages. He hated leaving her, even back then. Back then he had no choice. He had a choice not to leave, but it was the king`s orders. He couldn't disobey the king. With one last kiss on the forehead, he said to Nya, "I love you, Nya."

Nya smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you, too, Kai."

With those final words, Kai walked out of his suite, Nya following. They went back outside to the stairs, where the king was watching his son climb upon his horse. Kai`s horse was brought to him. He mounted upon it and raced outside the palace, Lloyd following behind him. They met up with the other knights at the bridge. Once they crossed it, the quest to destroy Pythor once and for all had begun.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Inside the old abandoned village of Ignacia, the army Pythor had formed were hiding inside a sturdy building, one that would never fall to pieces in any catastrophe. They were all clapping and cheering after the earthquake ended. Pythor was pleased to hear such noise. He smiled, slithering his way up the stage. "My army, I am pleased to announce that the start of our raid of the kingdom has begun. For now we will wait. The knights will be coming. I know it. People have spotted us and I am pleased to see that."

"General, when can we expect the knights?" someone from the crowd asked.

"Soon, my army. Just be prepared for anything."

"Can we continue throwing things in their way?" more people asked.

"Could you be more specific?" Pythor asked.

"We were hoping you would have some more spells in that book of yours!" someone shouted.

"Did you hear that the book belongs to the black knight?" another person shouted.

"Come again?" Pythor asked.

"The book belongs to the black knight. He lost it and the man you bought it from found it and put it up for sale."

That was something Pythor didn't know. He knew what the book was and knew what was in it. It was written by an expert on the Serpentine. That's the reason why he wanted it so much. He never knew the black knight had it. He thought Ronin found it and was selling it for big money. Cole's probably after Pythor to retrieve the book. That would be one thing that he wouldn't let Sir Cole take from him.

"I never knew that," Pythor said, "That gives me an excellent idea. Move on, my army. Nothing more to discuss. I have more important matters to attend to." Pythor scurried inside another room, looking at a shadow figure in front of him. "Hello there, my servant. I have a job that I need you to do for me. You know the consequences if you refuse or fail. Understand?" The figure nodded. "Good. Are you familiar with the noble knights of Nin?"

* * *

 **OHHH, I WONDER WHO THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON IS. POOR NYA. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME KAI HAD TO LEAVE SINCE HIS GAMBLING DAYS. KAI DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO LEAVE HER, BUT HE HAD TO OBEY THE KING.**

 **WELL, I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. The Woman With The Crutch

CHAPTER 7

THE WOMAN WITH A CRUTCH

It was a long travel for the knights. None of them got any sleep and they planned to use the day to rest. They stayed vigilant, though. The earthquake last night made some damages and destruction throughout the land. They would keep an eye out for people in need. Prince Lloyd was ordered to stay at the campgrounds until they made sure the perimeter was safe. There was a village not too far where they could stock up on food and supplies. Sir Cole and Sir Jay said they would go and Lloyd wanted to go along, but was given a humongous no.

"Excuse me, but as the prince of Nin, I command that you let me come along," Lloyd said, "I'm not going to sit on the safe lines throughout the entire quest."

"I promised your mother and father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I plan to keep it," Cole said, "Since the earthquake last night, we need to keep our eyes open. You need to remain here and get some sleep." He looked over at the red and white knight. "Sir Kai, Sir Zane, make sure Prince Lloyd doesn't wander off."

"We'll make sure he stays within the camp," Zane said.

"And if he does go outside the camp, we'll follow him," Kai said.

"I suppose there's no place to be alone then," Lloyd said, walking over to the tent, "If any of you need me, I'll be in here sleeping. Wake me up in a couple of hours." He went inside and poked his head through the flaps of the exit. "If something happens, though, you better wake me up. Otherwise, it's off with your heads." He went back inside and then popped his head out again. "Just teasing about that last part, by the way. I'm serioua though. You better wake me up if something happens." Then he finally went inside the tent.

Cole shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand him. Come, Sir Jay. Let's head over to the village." The two knights galloped away from the campground.

Sir Zane went over to feed his horse Shard while Kai kept a look around the place. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The campground just looked like an ordinary spot in the woods. He walked over to the tents and sat down on a stump, looking at the teddy bear Nya gave him. Gosh, he hasn't been out for a day and he already missed his sister. Who wouldn't? He didn't particularly want to leave her. He was worried something would happen to her. But working for the king and queen did have its ups and downs.

Zane saw this and walked over to the red knight, sitting on a log next to the stump. "You seem a little out of sorts. Are you alright?"

Kai sighed. "Zane, every time you go out on a quest like this, do you worry about Zeah?"

"More than you think. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her. She's all I have."

"I have that same feeling about my sister. When my father passed on, my gambling ways just got worse and there were days where I wouldn't come home. For the past six years, Nya and I have gotten along better. When we got older, all we ever did was fight. I never expected to change until you guys came along and rescued me from myself. You could've taken that time to go and save the prince, but you stopped and helped me. Why did you guys do that?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. We help those who are in need. We knew you and your sister needed help. We always take the time to do so. It's who we are."

"This is the first time in six years that I've left Nya alone. It scares me."

"I feel the same way about Zeah. The one thing that I give her is loneliness. I wish we had children that could keep her company."

"Why is it that you both don't have children? You've both have been married for eight years. Is something going on?"

Zane sighed. "Can you promise to keep this a secret? I don't think the other knights are ready to know. I'm having a hard time telling my wife this. I just don't know how to put it in words."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Zane uttered the words carefully. "I'm…sterile."

Kai`s eyes widened. Now he understood why Zane and Zeah had such a hard time having children of their own. They couldn't have any. Kai wasn't hoping to hear such news. He wouldn't know how to tell his own wife, if he had one, that they couldn't have children because he was sterile. Placing a hand on Zane`s shoulder, Kai nodded. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. As a knight, you just have to tell her. That's all you can do."

"I don't know if I can. I want Zeah and I to start a family of our own, but how can we do that when it's my fault we can't?"

Kai wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't good at helping people with their issues. He just had to give it his best shot, he guessed. "Well, here's my advice. Once this quest is over, why don't you talk to her and tell her what's going on. I'm sure you both can figure something out. I wish I could do something better to help, but that's all I know to do."

"You have given me good advice. Thank you, Kai."

"Hey, you guys helped me. It's my turn to help you." Kai suddenly stood up, thinking that he heard something out in the distance. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zane stood up as well, prepared in case anyone was surrounding them.

Kai listened carefully and heard the screams of help coming from the distance. "Someone must be in danger."

"Should we wake the prince?"

"Do we have a choice?" Kai made his way over to the tent. "Prince Lloyd!" He saw the prince was fast asleep. He shook him awake, but he was still snoring away. Kai had no choice but to hit him in the head.

Lloyd shot up. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"Someone's in danger," Kai told him, "Let's go."

They headed on the trail as they followed the sounds of the screaming individual. The closer they got, they heard the screams sounding like a woman's. When they arrived at the scene, they caught Ronin at the worst possible time to see him again. He stood there as he had just finished attacking a civilian woman. He had a brown sack sitting right next to him that probably belonged to the woman.

Cole and Jay arrived after the other two knights and Lloyd did. Cole dismounted from his horse and tackled Ronin down before he could get away.

"Looks like you decided to go even further this time," Cole said.

"You might as well stop resisting, Ronin," Jay said, "You don't want another slap in the face, do you?"

"Get off of me!" Ronin said.

"Sir Zane, Prince Lloyd, check to make sure the area's clear," Cole said, "Sir Kai, stay with the civilian."

Kai rushed over to the woman and knelt down beside her. She was injured pretty severly from head to toe. She was breathing heavily, but that normal for someone who was hurt. Even through all the mess, he could see that she had curly red hair. Her eyes were barely opened, but he could see that she had emerald green eyes. She was wearing a brown dress covered in patches. She lost a shoe, but the other shoe looked worn out. The other shoe probably fell apart. Even for a woman in a poor position, she was still beautiful.

Kai placed a hand in hers. She still looked startled after such an attack. He did his best to comfort her. "You going to be alright. We'll help you." She pointed to something that was lying on the ground. Kai looked to see what it was. A wooden crutch broken in half. He gasped. "Were you already hurt before he came?" Before the woman could say a word, she started closing her eyes. The pain lured her into up the broken crutch, Kai looked at the other knights. "She's unconscious. We need to find a doctor."

Cole nodded, handing Ronin over to Jay and Zane. "Take him to the nearest jailhouse. Explain to the soldiers what he's done and have them report Ronin to the kingdom. He'll be transferred to the dungeon."

"Like I told you all before, I was trying to make a decent living," Ronin said, "My business started to flop after the earthquake and I needed the extra cash."

"You attacked a civilian woman to steal her money," Jay said, "Where is it?"

"She didn't have any. That's why I attacked her."

"I've heard all I needed to hear," Cole said, "Get him out of here. I need to help Sir Kai."

While Jay and Zane headed to the nearest jailhouse, Cole and Lloyd helped Kai lift the unconscious woman on Kai`s horse. Cole's horse was taken with a tied up Ronin on it so he led the way while Kai was leading his horse Flames to the village. Lloyd followed after the both of them. Once they made it to the village, the doctor quickly let them in. Kai carried Kitty inside and placed her in the examination bed. The doctor slid the curtain closed so he could examine the injured woman. While the knights and Lloyd waited, Jay and Zane returned.

"Ronin is behind bars," Jay said, "He'll never harm another soul as long as he's being watched."

"Have you heard anything about the civilian woman?" Zane asked.

"Nothing yet," Cole said.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out and spoke to the knights. "I bring you good news, my knights. The woman will be fine. She appeared to have a sprained wrist and some severe cuts that needed to be closed up. She had some minor bruising, but she should be fine. I also noticed something else. It seems that she's crippled in her left leg."

"That explains the broken crutch I found," Kai said, showing the doctor the walking tool.

"Once she recovers, I'll be happy to replace it with a brand new crutch. It could take about few days before she can move around again."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, she certainly is. She woke up when I moved her into the recovery room. She would like to see the people that saved her life. Please follow me." The doctor led the knights inside a room. The woman was lying in bed. She moved her head a bit when she saw the knights and smiled. The doctor walked out. "I'll return in a few minutes." He made his way out of the room.

The knights made their way over to the girl. Cole bowed in front of her. "Greetings, madam. We're the knights of Nin. The physician said you wished to see us."

"Yes, I did." The woman had an Irish accent when she spoke for the first time. "I wish to thank you for saving me life. No one has ever done that for me before."

"It's what we do, madam," Kai said, "Rich or poor, we help anyone in need."

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Cole asked.

"Of course," the woman said, "Please allow me to introduce meself. My name is Kitty Armegon. I'm nothing more than a peasant, but I believe you already know that. I was just walking through the woods heading towards the village to use the little money I had left on me to buy some food. Then out of nowhere, that thief came up and demanded me to give him all me money. I had to keep what I had. I couldn't afford to give it up. I told him I didn't have what he wanted from me and he started attacking me. I tried swinging my crutch at him to keep him from harming me, but he snatched it out of me hands and broke it in half. I've had that crutch since me teenage years."

"The doctor said that he would replace it for you once you recover."

"Judging by me condition, I suppose I'll be in here for some time."

"A few days is what the doctor said," Kai said.

"Well, this is just me luck," Kitty said, "How am I gonna pay for this? I hear doctors these days ask for a bunch of dough."

"We'll pay for it, madam," Lloyd said, "You don't have to worry."

Kitty gasped, bowing her head in respect. "Me prince. I didn't recognize you for a moment. Me apologies. If I wasn't stuck in bed, I would be curtsying to you right now."

"There's no need to bow, madam."

"Like Prince Lloyd said, we'll make sure that your recovery is taken care of," Cole said, "Until then the knights and I will remain in the village."

"I can't possibly ask you to do that," Kitty said, "I'm nothing but a peasant."

"Doesn't matter. We help people either way." Cole turned towards the knights. "Prince Lloyd, Sir Jay, Sir Zane, come with me. We need to head over to the village and find an inn to stay at. Sir Kai, you remain here with Kitty until we return."

"Dear black knight, I'll be fine here," Kitty said.

"It's just for precaution, madam. We'll be back soon." Cole and the others left for the village while remained with Kitty.

For all the moments to leave Kai alone with a beautiful woman, why did it have to be now? When he was terrible with trying to find the right girl?

* * *

 **IN CASE YOUR WONDERING, WHEN KITTY SAYS "ME," IT REALLY MEANS "MY" IF MY FITS IN WITH THE SENTENCE THAT SHE'S SAYING. SOME IRISH PEOPLE DO THAT.**

 **SO WE HAVE MET KITTY. SHE SEEMS NICE. BEAUTIFUL AS WELL. DOES KAI HAVE A CRUSH ON HER? HE PROBABLY DOES. HE PROBABLY DOESN'T. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHERE THIS GOES.**

 **HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. A Nice Little Talk

CHAPTER 8

A NICE LITTLE TALK

Kai was alone inside the recovery room with Kitty. He had no idea what to do or what to say. It would've been better if one of the other knights could've stayed with him. Maybe even the prince. They were supposed to make sure nothing happened to him. Unfortunately he was out helping the knights. Why wasn't he here to also give Kitty some company. Kai walked over to the window, breathing in the outside air. It was becoming stuffy inside the room. Was it getting warmer or was it just Kai? Kitty gave the red knight a weird look when he turned back around to look into her emerald green eyes. They shined so bright that he could shield his eyes away if there was such a bright light in front of him.

Kai gave a goofy smile. "Does it feel hot in here to you? If it does, I could ask the physician for a fan."

"It feels fine in here to me," Kitty said, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Please call me Kai. I don't feel much like a sir."

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you've never heard of me before. I am Kai Smith, the red knight, the symbol of fire, protector of the Southern border of Nin. I wasn't born a noble and I'm pretty sure they all know about my past. Kind of the reason why I'm not married."

"You seem a little too young to get married."

"I'm twenty-four so I'm not technically young. I should be married by now. I should have kids. But I don't." Kai looked Kitty up and down. "You look pretty young yourself."

"I'm twenty-two. How young did you think I was?"

"I'd say you look about sixteen or seventeen years old."

"Well, I do appreciate you saying that. I'm not as beautiful as you say I am. If you take one good look at me, I'm nothing but a poor crippled woman who will never be allowed to have a normal life just because she only has one working leg."

"How did it happen?"

"I was born a cripple. If you haven't notice, they are no surgeries to cure the cripple. Even if there was, I wouldn't be able to get it. It would be too expensive."

Kai felt bad for Kitty. He actually had the courage to place his hand in her uninjured one. "You're so used to it, though. Would you really want the surgery?"

Kitty sighed. "In a way, I would want it, but I wouldn't change meself in any way that I wouldn't want to. It's how I was born. It's who I am. I'm happy being me."

"So am I. Well, I'm happy to be who I am now."

"What were you before?"

Before Kai could say anything, the door opened. The doctor came inside, but Kai and Kitty unlocked their hands before he knew what was going on. The doctor smiled. "Please do not mind me. I just came in to wash my hands. I have another patient in the curtain room and I need to make sure I'm not carrying germs. Most doctors don't think about that." Once the doctor finished up, he left the room, but coming in was Prince Lloyd. The doctor bowed. "Good day, my Prince."

Lloyd sighed. "When I become king, I'm gonna ban people bowing before me. Can they see that I'm not the Great Sensei? Anyway, Sir Cole said that you needed to meet us at the inn in half an hour. Just let the doctor know to keep an eye on Kitty."

"Who will watch over her?" Kai asked.

"There's no need to worry about me," Kitty said.

"Sir Zane will come at nightfall to stand guard at the door," Lloyd said, "She'll be fine until then."

Kai sighed. He looked at Kitty. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I'll be here waiting for you," Kitty said.

When the two left the physician's cabin, Lloyd smirked at Kai. "So did you two have a good time?"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"I'm pretty sure you two were talking in there. Come on. Tell me what you two were talking about?"

"Nothing. We didn't talk about anything. We weren't even talking."

"Then why were you standing by the bed side? You can't lie about that."

"She needed help sitting up a bit and as a knight, it was my duty to help."

"As the prince of Nin, I order you to tell me what happened."

"Excuse me, but if I recall, you can't order me to do anything. Only the king can and he's not here so you can't tell me to do anything."

"Well, I'm the future king. You still can't say no."

"Yes, I can."

"Okay. Keep it to yourself all you want, but I'll figure it out one way or another."

"You do that."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and followed after Kai, who was walking away without him. Kai couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Kitty. He wouldn't tell Lloyd that, though. This was something he was definitely keeping to himself.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Back with Pythor, the snake was looking through the Legends of Serpentine book. He couldn't get one thought out of his mind. How did the black knight end up with the book? The book that was written by Pythor`s own grandfather. The book that was stolen years ago by a human. The book that was filled with many ways to hurt people and stop snakes. How did the black knight get it? He would figure it out. He knew that much. He had a plan to get the kingdom and stop the knights from trying to take it from him. He always had a plan.

A knock came on the door. Pythor slithered over to get it. It was someone beautiful. Someone he loved. Someone who loved him more than any other snake. Someone who was his biggest fan. Someone Pythor fell in love with and wanted to marry shortly after they met. The beautiful and lovely Scalina. An Anacondrai just like him. She was the last few females of his kind and there weren't many male Anacondrai. She chose him, though. The one and only Pythor B. Chumsworth.

Pythor pulled her closer, happy to be seeing his beautiful bride. "My dear Scalina. I'm so happy to see you. This day has been such a drag."

"Well you did conjure up a powerful earthquake," Scalina said, "Things do tend to get depressing after such a catastrophe."

"Yes, but you know how to brighten up a snake's day." Pythor kissed his wife fully on the lips. "What say you and I go out for an evening stroll?"

Scalina sighed. "I'm tired of walking around the village. I'd rather be walking around the halls and gardens of a castle. When will we get it all?"

"Soon, my darling. Be patient now. Once we take down the knights and get rid of the king, it will be all ours."

"You've been saying that for ages." Scalina slithered away from Pythor. "What's taking so long? Why haven't you found anything? You've been begging yourself to find that book and you have it. It shouldn't take that long to take over Nin."

"Patience, my darling. I promise that the kingdom will all ours. I already know what's in the book. I have it all planned out. I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Pythor, but you're making all these promises to me and your not keeping them. The longer I wait, the more impatient I become."

"That's one of the things I love about you." Pythor wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her passionately. "I promise you this, though. The entire kingdom will be ours. The knights will be out of our scales, the king will be dead, and the Serpentine will reign Nin and control all the humans. They will be our slaves, our servants, whatever you want them to be. I'll even let you set up the orphanage that you've always wanted."

"It's all I've ever wanted." Scalina kisses her husband on the cheek. "Do you still wanna go on that walk around the village?"

"I have something even better in mind. What say you and I slither to our _very_ private corners and spend some _alone_ time together. Just the two of us. With nobody else to bother us."

"What about the plan to take over Nin?"

"Tomorrow is a new day, my dear wife. The plan can wait a little longer. You are more important."

"I love you, Pythor B. Chumsworth."

"And I, you, Scalina C. Slithers. And I, you."

They disappeared into their private corners, which was their bedroom. They were about to have a _very_ pleasant night.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

A few days passed by since the knights rescued Kitty from Ronin. The heroes of the kingdom remained with Kitty until she was fully recovered. They wanted to make sure that she was fully healed before she was released from the medical house. The doctor helped their supply storage by giving them first aid medical supplies. The knights paid the doctor for Kitty's stay since she didn't have any money to pay him herself.

Sir Cole place some money in a cloth sack and handed it to Kitty. "This should be enough to help you get through until you get home. Take this horse with you." He gave Kitty a beautiful tan horse with a light blonde mane. "The farmer in the village gave her to us for no charge. It should be safer for you on horseback. We wish you safe travels."

Kitty curtsied to the knights. "I do thank you for everything you've done for me, dear knights. Unfortunately I will be wandering with me new horse. I have no home to return to. I've spent me days wandering around the kingdom. I would like to ask permission to come along with you to wherever you're going."

"Madam, we are actually on a dangerous quest. A person in your condition shouldn't be doing anything risky. We have plans to face the evil Serpentine snake known as Pythor."

Kitty's eyes widened. "You said Pythor?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"He's the reason I'm wandering around. He burnt down me home and I've been homeless ever since. I've had it hard since then. If there's one thing I want more in this world, it's to get revenge on that blasted hunk of scales."

Sir Kai saw real determination in Kitty's eyes. She had some beef with Pythor and wanted revenge for what he did to her. Kai walked up to Cole. "I think she should come with us."

"Why do you say that?" Cole asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen a crippled woman with so much determination in her."

"Is that the only reason she should come with us?"

"I can think of a thousand more."

Cole looked at the other three. "What do the rest of you think?"

"I don't see why not," Prince Lloyd said.

"Fine with me," Sir Jay said.

"I do feel a bit uncomfortable about her coming with us, but if she is determined, I will not say no," Sir Zane said.

Cole nodded. "Alright, we'll let her come. On one condition, Kai. You'll be in charge of watching over her."

"Sir Cole, that won't be necessary," Kitty said.

"It's just for precautions," Cole said.

Kai nodded. "I agree to that."

"Alright then. Let's move out, men."

The knights continued on their way. Kai helped Kitty on her horse and started making their way out of the village, continuing on the trail. Nothing would stop them from defeating Pythor. Nothing at all.

* * *

 **SO PYTHOR IS MARRIED? THIS MAKES THINGS INTERESTING. KITTY WANTS TO JOIN THE KNIGHTS ON THEIR QUEST. EVEN MORE INTERESTING. THINGS, AS YOU CAN SAY, ARE GETTING VERY INTERESTING.**

 **WELL MORE WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Back at The Kingdom

CHAPTER 9

BACK AT THE KINGDOM

Back over at the palace and the capital city, civilians and nobles alike were trying to help out to recover from the nasty earthquake that trashed their beloved home. The guards and soldiers had announced that the earthquake only happened in the capital city's limits, but stopped before the forest could be attacked by nature's powerful shaking force. People went to work right away to repair buildings and homes. The nobles did the same, helping the city fix their businesses since most of them had family's to take care of. They planned to have everything back to normal by the end of thirty days.

The castle servants and staff were busy cleaning up the palace halls and rooms, cleaning up shattered glass, fixing armor and hanging objects and portraits back upon the walls. The king and his brother were discussing issues on what they should do once Pythor was brought to the palace dungeon. Meanwhile, Queen Misako and the duke's wife Duchess Lora were sitting inside the waiting suite of the royal physician's quarters. They were waiting for Lady Zeah who was scheduled to see the doctor.

Duchess Lora couldn't stand the fact that she and Sir Zane were still childless. It's been eight years. There wasn't any reason why they shouldn't have at least a son to carry on the seed of a knight. Just being childless was a real issue. If Lady Carol and Sir Cole could have their own children than so could the white knight and his wife.

Duchess Lora sighed. "I can't believe eight years have passed by and Lady Zeah has let it slip by. Being childless for so long I can't stand the thought of it. It's either Zeah or Zane but I haven't heard anything from the white knight. My husband told me that he visited the physician a few days ago, but the doctor didn't tell my husband a thing. All he told Wu was that Zane came and see him. That's all. If that were me as a patient, I would want to know every little detail."

"Sir Zane probably told the doctor not to tell anyone else," Queen Misako said, "It's probably his personal business that only a physician should know. Whatever is said inside that room stays inside that room."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Misako. I'm not the type of woman who likes having secrets being kept from her."

"What was Wu doing over here at the physician's room in the first place?"

"Well, if you must know, he has been having coughing fits recently. He came to the doctor to see if there was a way to get rid of it. I will admit that whatever tea my husband is drinking has helped a lot. I've finally gotten a full night of sleep again."

"Well that's good to hear. I've been wondering why you've been in such a sour mood lately."

They were silent for a moment until Lora broke it. "Please don't think I'm rude for making Zeah come here, but eight years is long enough to be childless. It's time for Zane and Zeah to have their own children."

"Lora, I've told you this many times before. You can't force people to do what they don't want to do. Whether you like it or not, they do it their own way."

"Well, I believe we'll let the doctor be the judge of that."

A few minutes later, the royal physician, Dr. Munolo, walked out into the waiting suite. Lora and Misako walked up to him. Before Lora could even speak, the doctor raised a hand to say what he had to say first. "I'm afraid to say that Zane and Zeah will remain childless for good. They will not be able to have their own children. Zeah is barren."

"Barren?" Lora said with shock in her voice.

"What about Zane?" Misako asked, "He did come to see you, didn't he?"

"Yes, but as I have said many times, what is said inside my quarters stays inside my quarters," Dr. Munolo said, "Zeah will be out in a few minutes. Please do be patient." And he disappeared back inside the room.

Lora went on a ramage of words once she heard that. "That can't be so. Barren? Are you serious? Never to have children. Never allowed to carry a man's seed. Of all the women in the world, why did Zane have to marry her?"

"Lora, lower your voice," Misako said, "Zeah will hear you."

"At this point I don't care. That woman is nothing! She is not a noble! She doesn't act like one so why should she be one?"

"Zane wasn't a noble from the start, either. You don't have the right to say things like that."

"Zane is married to a woman that is barren. Someone that will never be able to give him the children he wants. What will they do for a son? When Zane returns, we will talk him into separating with Zeah."

"We are not replacing Zeah with another woman for Zane!" Misako never had to raise her voice like that before, but Lora had pushed the limit. The duchess placed a hand over her chest, looking at the queen with fear in her eyes. Misako took steady deep breaths, looking at Lora. "Listen to me, Lora. This wasn't Zeah's fault. No one is to blame for this. Barren women have existed since the beginning of time. It happens. There's nothing more we can do about it. Don't forget that it took Garmadon and I sixteen years to finally have Lloyd. You kept blaming it on me because you thought I was barren. Did I beg you and Wu to have children of your own? No, I didn't. Why did you make me and Garmadon have a son? Tell me that."

Lora stood in front of the queen, giving her a stern look. "It seems you don't know me as well as you thought you did. That's fine with me. You've said something about it and I listened. If you don't like me trying to help others find their true place in life, then I won't do it anymore. Good day, Misako." With that Lora walked out of the room, no longer looking in Misako`s direction.

Misako sighed as she sat there waiting for Zeah. The poor girl came out of the room looking terrible. Tears were still falling from her eyes as Misako wrapped the poor girl in a hug. The queen just couldn't let her go. There was just too much misery in Zeah's heart to ever let go.

Zeah looked up at the queen, releasing herself from the embrace. "Duchess Lora isn't serious, is she? About seperating Zane and I?"

"No, she's not because she has no authority over your marriage," Misako said, "Only you and Zane do."

"She's probably right that my barren state is my fault. I will never be able to let Zane`s seed live on. He and I have had thoughts and discussions about children. We want to become parents. But how will that happen now? Your Majesty, please help me. What will I do? How am I going to tell Zane?"

Misako sighed. She may be a queen, but she's not a miracle worker. "You know what I do when I have to give the king bad news? We would start out with small talk, then the bad news comes up, but we always try to find a way to speak of the bright side. I will admit that there is a bright side to your situation."

"What's that?"

"Well you and Zane have the choice to adopt a child that would love to have a set of parents of their own. There are plenty of children out there that need a home and you and Zane have enough room in your hearts to allow that child to have it."

Zeah nodded. "You're right. I will talk to Zane about it when he returns."

The two women looked up to see Lady Carol walk inside. She curtsied in respect to the queen. "Queen Misako, I came to report to you about the recovery of the capital city."

"Of course, Carol," Misako said, "Go ahead."

"The recovery is going well. There have been dozens that were injured and one of the guards reported to me that few deaths have occurred. Other than that the kingdom is doing their best to repair damage and destroyed homes and buildings in order to return to daily business. Also the king wanted me to let you know that he and the duke are inside the dungeon's interrogation room speaking to the old henchman of Pythor`s from six years ago."

"Why would he be doing that? He won't get anything out of Dareth. Dareth wouldn't know what Pythor would be planning now."

"Perhaps, but he thought he could give it a try."

"How are your children, Carol?" Zeah asked.

"They're fine," Carol said, "The nanny is caring for them until I return. I also came to see if you have received a message from the knights, your Highness."

"Unfortunately not," Misako said, "You're not the only one that's growing worried. After all, my son is with them."

Carol sighed. "I hope they return safely. I trust that they will stop Pythor, but I fear that Pythor may have already won."

"Let's hope he hasn't."

The three women stood there, praying that the knights and the prince were safe. Praying to the Great Sensei helps. He's always watching.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over inside the dungeon's interrogation room, the king and his brother were trying to get all the information they could out of Dareth, Pythor`s old evil partner. So far they had nothing. Dareth wouldn't say anything other than "I don't know what Pythor is planning" and "I'm not saying anything other than what I said six years ago," and that led them nowhere.

King Garmadon sighed. He didn't want to push it any further, but when he was in his stubborn phase, he couldn't help himself. "We're not going to close this interrogation until you give us some answers. You told us six years ago that you worked for Pythor for ten years. As long as you've been working for that slitherhead, you should've known what he was planning. You have to know something."

"You're telling the truth," Dareth said, "I worked for that snake for ten years, but I didn't know any of the stuff that he was planning. I just did all the dirty work for him."

"Dirty work? What do you mean by that?" This was something that Garmadon didn't know. He always thought that Dareth worked on everything with Pythor, but this was new information.

Dareth sighed. "I'll go ahead and be honest with you. Pythor wasn't there when your son was kidnapped. I went alone and kidnapped him myself and left the note. Pythor ordered me to kidnap the prince. He has a tendency to leaves scales behind so that's why I break all the rules for him. I did everything for that idiot."

"Why did he kidnap my son?"

"Excuse me? Who was the actual person that kidnapped your son? That's right. Me! So repeat the question!"

"Just answer it!" Garmadon yelled louder than his voice could go. He stood up, his face red with anger at Dareth`s lack of cooperation.

Dareth crossed his arms. "I don't like your tone. I refuse to answer anymore questions."

Garmadon had been pushed over the limit long enough. He balled his fist up, but slowly released the grip he placed on his own hands. He wasn't a violent person, but Dareth had pushed him over the limit. His refusal to do what Garmadon told him caused the king to almost go on edge. Taking a deep breath, Garmadon walked away from the table, looking at his brother. "We're done speaking with him. He's no help to us." They walked over to the door, where Garmadon walked over to one of the guards. "Please return the prisoner to his cell." The guard nodded and went to do so.

Garmadon and Wu walked down the hall. Wu was worried about his brother. "This is not like you, brother."

"What are you talking about?" Garmadon asked.

"You almost harmed that prisoner. What is it that you want him to tell us? He may be telling the truth and doesn't know what's going on." He coughed a bit, but it hasn't been as bad as it was before.

"I'm glad to hear that your cough is under control."

"Thank the physician. He prescribed me a special tea that has kept my coughing from becoming too severe. It has helped tremendously."

Garmadon felt like the walls were swirling around a bit. He looked at Wu. "Brother, do the walls look like they're moving to you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Forgive me if I'm hallucinating, but the portraits on the walls look like their moving."

"What portraits? There are no portraits on the wall, brother. They are under construction right now."

Garmadon placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. He looked like he was about to fall. "Then why does everything seem to be...moving?" Then he passed out.

"Brother!" Wu rushed over to the king, who had passed out on the floor. He looked to see two guards walking down the hall. "Get a stretcher! Hurry! The king has passed out!" The guards wasted no time and rushed to find a stretcher.

Please hope that the king is okay. What is going on?

* * *

 **LOTS OF THINGS ARE HAPPENING NOW. ZEAH IS BARREN, BUT WHAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW IS THAT ZANE IS STERILE. GARMADON HAS PASSED OUT AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM.**

 **WE WILL RETURN WITH THE KNIGHTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. MAYBE OUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED.**

 **HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. A Blossoming Friendship

CHAPTER 10

A BLOSSOMING FRIENDSHIP

The knights, the prince and Kitty were only a day away to making it to the old village of Ignacia. Knowing that night was approaching, they settled down for the night in an opened space part of the woods. Sir Zane and Sir Jay tied the horses to a tree and fed them, Prince Lloyd and Sir Cole put the tents up, and Sir Kai was making a fire. Kitty was trying to make dinner, but was having trouble getting it started.

Kai saw the crippled woman having trouble and walked over to help her. "May I assist you?"

"It would be nice to get some help," Kitty said, "Doing this while sitting down isn't easy."

Throughout the last couple of days, Kai has gotten to know Kitty pretty well. Knowing that Kitty didn't have a home was one thing, but not having a family was something completely different. She had nowhere to go. She didn't even remember where she lived. Her family was on the move since she was a little girl and her father was killed in a fight to protect his family from Pythor. It was too late to ever return to the old home because he burned it down. They had found a small abandoned cabin, where her grandmother finally passed away inside of old age. Pythor finally caught up with them a few years later and killed her mother by the throw a dagger straight through her heart. All she had left was her brother Gregory, who had died drowning in a rushing river in order to get her sister to the other side. That's what she thought. She didn't actually see her brother sink to the bottom of the river. He was just swept away by the water. To this day she's not sure if he's dead or alive, but she's been wandering ever since in the state she was in.

To most people Kitty was lame. By lame people thought she couldn't do anything. Kai knew she could. He's seen her walk long distances on her cane without tiring herself out. He's seen her clean and cook like nobody else. She could ride horse and race them. If anything, Kai didn't see Kitty as lame. She was a strong, independent woman who was trying to make her way through life. She wasn't any different than other people. She was sweet, caring and was willing to help. Kai understood her more than any girl. He felt bad that after the quest she won't have anywhere to go so he decided to give her a place.

"Kitty, I've been thinking," Kai said, "When all this is over and we've stopped Pythor for good, I can see that you won't have anywhere else to live."

"I'll be wandering for the rest of me life," Kitty said, placing the wooden plate over the fire to cook dinner.

"What if I gave you a place to live?" Kitty's eyes widened. Of all the people in the world that have ever turned her away because of her condition, Kitty couldn't believe that Kai would let her come live with him. She knew him some, but didn't know him a lot. Kai saw the look she gave him and chuckled. "I'm not joking. My sister won't mind. After all it's an offer you can't refuse. Come live with me."

Kitty turned away with tears running down her face. A smile still showed upon her face. No one has ever offered her a place to live. This was unexpected. But there was a saying some people had. Expect the unexpected. Wiping away her tears, she looked at the red knight. "No one has ever been so kind to me before. Why are you so different than all the other people out there?"

Kai sighed. "I didn't always used to be that way. I was something pretty worse once. I used to be a gambler."

"A gambler?" Kitty wasn't sure how that could be. Kai was such a generous man. How could he have been a gambler?

"Yeah. You probably don't wanna hear about it, though."

"No, tell me." Sweet Kitty just wanted to get to know Kai more. More than she thought.

So Kai told Kitty about his years as a gambler. He remembered the hard past. From not being able to inherit the blacksmith shop and always arguing and yelling with his sister. It was terrible. He ended up teaching others how to go down that path. He ended up plaguing his heart and became sick from his heart with greed. But all that changed when the knights came and helped him. They took him to see a therapist that taught him right from wrong and sent him walking on the right path. Even though he's controlled his gambling ways, he still uses them to catch bad guys every now and then. But there were still days where people still remembered him to be the gambler from his past and are afraid to be around him since they believe he'll return down the wrong path.

Kitty understood how he felt. Kai looked away, thinking Kitty would have second thoughts about him. "I guess you'll walk away like everyone else, huh? They usually do. I'm used to it by now."

Kitty placed a hand on Kai's. "Why should I walk away? You're in the same boat I am. The both of us are always being turned away because we have an issue that prevents us from helping. Don't forget, though. The knights gave you a chance. You're giving me a chance."

Kai looked to see Kitty's hand on his and smiled. "Sometimes we all need a second chance. Although I'm giving you a first chance."

At that point Kai wanted to hug her. A compassionate girl like Kitty who understood his past and saw him more than just a man who used to steal money from other people. She saw him as a man who just needed a friend. Sure Kai had friends, but none were as true as Kitty. Kai could've kissed her if he hadn't been called by Lloyd. Kai gave Kitty one last smile before he left her to finish dinner.

Lloyd gave Kai a look. "What was going on over there?"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you and Kitty talking. Plus I saw your hands touching. Don't think my eyes are playing tricks on me. That's not gonna work."

"Nothing was going on. We were just talking."

"Talking about what?"

"None of your business."

"Sir Kai, I command you to tell me what was going on between you and Kitty."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm the future king. Sometimes I like to command people."

"You do know that's not all there is about being a king, right?"

"Don't distract me from the real topic. Now what were you and Kitty talking about?"

Kai sighed. "Stuff."

Lloyd arched an eyebrow at the red knight. "Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff. Are you still trying to help me find the perfect girl?"

"Well, maybe. Do you not want my help anymore?"

"No, you can still help me. But if you must know, I just gave Kitty a place to live."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Romeo. You've only known Kitty for a couple of days. It's a little too early to be asking the girl of your dreams to come live with you."

"I offered her to come live at the castle in the residence suite where Nya and I live."

"That's technically known as your home."

"Supper's ready, gentlemen!" Kitty shouted.

"We're not done talking about this," Lloyd said.

Kai sighed as he walked over to help Kitty serve dinner. He gave her a smile and she gave him one back. Her smile quickly disappeared. She decided to go and live with Kai. He gave her a home. What would she give him in return? That thought remained in her head as the evening turned into nightfall where she cried silent tears to sleep.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

The next morning the knights, Lloyd and Kitty finally made it to the old abandoned village of Ignacia. Kai shuddered. It felt frightening to be back in the old village where he grew up. All the memories. All the bad days. Some days were even good. He tried to think of the good days as they entered the empty town. Kai took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and think about the good days.

Kitty gave the red knight a worried glance. "Are you alright, Kai?"

"Huh?" Kai shook himself out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just...this place brings back old memories. This was my hometown. I feel like we'll be walking down memory lane."

"I was hoping you would say that," Sir Cole said, "You once knew this place well. Think you can remember where everything is?"

"Of course. Follow me." Kai led the knights through the village. "That building over there used to be the village market. The building next to it used to be the bank. Now that I think about it, the one place that I believe Pythor would be hiding at is in the village meeting hall."

"Looks like we'll have to plan a sneak attack," Sir Jay said.

"Can I be a part of the sneak attack?" Lloyd asked.

"I prefer you stay out here with Kitty," Cole said, "You'll be safe out here while the rest of us take down Pythor. Besides, if something happens to us, you'll be the one that can find help."

"I don't agree with that plan."

"I'm sorry, but you're not going into battle. End of discussion."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Sir Zane asked.

"Well, while Lloyd and Kitty stay out here and keep watch, the rest of us will surround the meeting hall," Cole said, "Once we can lure Pythor out, we'll go from there."

"So we either battle him or he'll surrender peacefully," Jay said, "I'm rooting for him surrendering himself."

"Guys, do you see that thick fog coming through?" Lloyd asked.

"Thick fog?" Cole asked.

The six looked to see a fog coming through. It was so thick that the knights couldn't see a thing. They couldn't even see each other when they were all knocked unconscious and each landed on the ground as they were knocked off their horses. The last thing any of them heard was the sound of evil laughter before darkness took control.

* * *

 **OH, NO! THE KNIGHTS ARE DOWN. WHAT'S WITH THE FOG? WHO DID THIS? YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW. WHY WAS KITTY CRYING? I THOUGHT SHE WAS HAPPY WHEN KAI OFFERED HER A HOME, BUT SHE CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP. WHAT'S GOING ON?**

 **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. The Snake Who Wants to be King

CHAPTER 11

THE SNAKE WHO WANTS TO BE KING

The last memory Kai had was falling off his horse and hearing laughter before passing out. When he came to, he looked to see that he was tied up in a chair. So were the rest of the knights and the prince. There was one person missing from the group. Kitty. She was probably in another room. That's what he hoped. The other knights and Prince Lloyd were just now coming to from unconsciousness when all five of them saw the villain they had been searching for. Pythor B. Chumsworth. In one piece. The rumors were true. His arm and tail had regenerated.

Sir Cole gasped as he looked into the one eyes of his captor. "Pythor! I knew the fog had to be your doing!"

"It certainly was, my dear boy," Pythor said, "It's so good to see you again, by the way."

"Explain yourself, Pythor! I want an explanation."

"Of course. How rude of me. I suppose you already know thanks to that little petty thief name Ronin, you have come here for the book. Well, the earthquake in the capital city and the fog you entered through were no coincidence. The book had all the spells that I needed. It is the book of my ancestors, after all."

"What are you planning this time, Pythor?" Sir Jay asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Pythor said, "The usual. I have another plot to rule the kingdom of Nin."

"You'll never take over the kingdom," Sir Zane said.

"Oh, but I will soon. This plan is a real good one. You see I plan to give the king a little something. I'm afraid to say that he might be feeling a little 'under the weather' soon. I'm going to place a magical illness upon the king that will cause him to be sentenced to death by me."

"You better not do anything to my father!" Prince Lloyd shouted, shocked to hear what Pythor plans to do to his father.

"Well, unfortunately you're too late," Pythor said, "Sadly, I have already given it to him. You're too late to save him now."

Lloyd gasped. "No!"

"Oh, yes. But there is a way to cure it. There's a spell that can cure it. Unfortunately I don't have it, and even if I did, there's no way I would give it to you. Nothing is going to stop me from becoming king. And nothing is going to stop my dear Scalina from becoming queen. I can already see it now. The crown upon my head. The tiara upon my wife's head. She's wearing the most elegant gowns as I sit upon my throne. I can't wait for my dream to come true. I shall be gone to prepare for the wonderful days. I'll have my servant come and bring you some food. Good day, _unfellow_ knights." Pythor left the room and shut the door behind him.

Once Pythor left, Cole looked at the others. "Okay, guys. We've got a huge problem. Pythor has caused the king to become sick, but he's right about there being a cure. The cure is a spell and it's in the book that Pythor got from Ronin."

"So all we have to do is get the book away from Pythor," Jay said, "Sounds like a plan, but we don't know where the book is."

"Just think about all the places that a villain would hide something at," Lloyd said.

Kai didn't bother to join in the thought process with the others. He only had one thought on his mind and it had nothing to do with what was going on. He was wondering where Kitty was. He hoped that nothing bad happened to her. He would literally throw himself inside his own grave if he found out Pythor did something to hurt her. He was pushed out of his thoughts when the doorknob of the room turned. The knights stayed silent. Pythor did say that a servant would be bringing them some food. But the servant turned out to be a surprise, especially to Kai.

Kitty entered the room with a tray that held plates of food that she carried with her free hand. A bag was placed upon her shoulder. She had trouble carrying it and set the plate down so she could place the bag on the floor.

Just when Kai thought things couldn't get worse. Of all the people to ever work for Pythor, it had to be the girl that actually thought of him as a friend. How did Kai feel about this? He was angry. Furious, to be exact.

Kitty fell to the floor, her crutch dropping next to her. "I know what you're all thinking."

"You're working for Pythor?!" Jay asked in shock.

Kitty sighed. "Yes. I am."

"You betrayed us," Kai said, "You led us here so Pythor could capture us. Why would you do something like this? We trusted you. I trusted you. Why have you done this to us? I thought you were our friend."

"I am your friend," Kitty said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then why did you betray us?"

"Because I'm forced to be Pythor`s slave!" The poor crippled girl gave herself a moment to cry. She hated that she had to do this. Hated every second of it. After a few minutes she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the knights and Lloyd. "Throughout the years, I didn't know that me father had worked for that slitherhead. He told us that he quit working for Pythor. I always thought he was a bookkeeper. That's what he told us. But when that happened, Pythor tried to kill all of us. My father fought him to the death while me and the rest of me family escaped. Pythor thought that we were all still inside and set our home on fire, destroying everything we loved. Years later, it was just me, me brother Nicolas, and me mother. One day, I saw Nicolas make a deal with a cloaked stranger about something. I didn't know what it was and me brother wouldn't tell me since he said it was none of me business. Days passed and there was a knock at the door. Me mother went to get it and at that moment, a knife was stabbed into her. Nicolas grabbed our father's sword and gasped when he saw Pythor slither inside. He reminded Nicolas about the deal they made. Pythor forced me and me brother to work as his slaves, but when Nicolas refused, that scale head place the magical illness upon him. Pythor told me that I had to work for him and do everything he commanded in order to let him save Nicolas. So I did. The one assignment I did correctly was the first one. I had to persuade Ronin to become Pythor`s ally. All that thief asked for in return was a weekly payment of two pieces of silver. When I returned to tell Pythor, he nodded his head and said it would work. He cured me brother, but when Nicolas still refused to work for Pythor, that tongue sticker threw me brother in the roaring flowing river. To this day I still have no clue if he's dead or alive, but all I know is that he left me with a cruel snake who forces me to do his biddings. So I am a wanderer, but that's only because I have no choice. I either do what I'm told or die." She started crying again, this time out of grief and fear.

Kai was also saddened that his own eyes welled up with tears. He had already known that Pythor chased after Kitty's family, but never had he thought that her own father would be forced to work for such a villain. He did his best to wiggle his arm free of the bounds that trapped him. Once his right arm was freed, he held his hand out as far as he could, trying to reach out to Kitty. "Take my hand, Kitty." Kitty looked up at Kai with her tear stained face. She scooted over to him and placed her hand in his. Kai smiled. "It's okay. Let us help you."

Kitty smiled. "Thank you. I don't want to be Pythor`s slave any longer. I was hoping you all could help me."

"That's what we do. We're knights. We help those in need."

Wiping the tears from her face, Kitty scooted back over to the sack lying in the floor, reaching her hand inside. "I have something that can unbound your feet since Pythor chained you all with venge stone."

"Venge stone?" Jay looked down at his feet to see the chain attached to his feet. "No wonder I feel like I have no energy."

"It has the power to take all your energy away," Kitty said, finding the tool she needed to unbound them, "Here are me chompers." She placed the chomper tool on the knight's chains. One snap from each and they crumbled like cookies. She placed the tool back inside her sack and scooted over to Kai`s chair, untying the rope to free him. Kai got up and freed the others as well. He helped Kitty get up and gave her the crutch back. She reached down in her sack and removed a book. She handed it to Cole. "I believe this belongs to you."

Cole took the book and smiled. "Thank you." He started flipping through it until he found the page he needed. "Here it is. The spell to get rid of Pythor for good."

"Now that we have the book, I believe it's time we make our escape," Zane said.

"Right." Cole looked at Kitty. "Kitty, do you know of an escape route?"

"Yes, I do," Kitty said, "Follow me." She lead them over to what looked like a storage room door. She opened it up and went inside, opening a basement door from the floor. "This leads down to the basement. Once you're in there, there's another door that leads underground. Keep going straight until you find a wooden door at the end of the tunnel. Exit through there and you'll find yourselves in the woods. Your horses are there waiting for you."

"How can we ever repay you?" Lloyd asked.

"The pleasure's all mine. I wish you good luck in protecting our kingdom."

The knights and Lloyd started going down into the basement. Kai stopped to see Kitty turning around and walking away. Kai stopped her. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Kitty sighed. "If I leave, Pythor will return and find me. This was me fault to begin with. I led you all into Pythor`s trap."

"Because you didn't have a choice. I know what that feels like."

"I know, but I'm Pythor`s slave for life. I'm the reason you're all in this situation. My job is to do his bidding for life. I can't get out of doing it." Kitty turned around and continued making her way to the door, but Kai grabbed her hand. "Kai, please. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"It doesn't matter whether you worked for Pythor or not. You've proven your trust by helping us escape."

"I've done it for all the prisoners Pythor ever has."

"But we're not Pythor`s ordinary prisoners. We're the knights of Nin. We help anyone in need. I've offered you a home at the palace. That's an offer you can't refuse. Please come with us. We'll protect you." Kai squeezed her hand. "I'll protect you."

With tears welling up in her eyes, Kitty smiled and nodded. But before they could even make it inside the closet, the door to the room was kicked down. The eyes of Pythor were staring straight through the soles of the escapees.

* * *

 **KITTY HAD SUCH A SAD LIFE. MAYBE THE FUTURE WILL BE BRIGHTER FOR HER. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. I'M NOT SURE WHAT PYTHOR WILL DO TO PREVENT THAT. HOW DARE HE BARGES INSIDE ON A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Fighting With The Slither Head

CHAPTER 12

FIGHTING WITH THE SLITHER HEAD

The moment Pythor caught Kitty helping the knights and Prince Lloyd escape, Kai helped Kitty go through the door that led into the basement while he stayed back to keep Pythor from coming any further. The large snake grasped his sword and started slinging it in Kai`s direction, but Kai dodged all his swings and used his own sword to slash Pythor`s cheek. Seeing it as his opportunity, Kai escaped through the basement door, shutting it as he left. Pythor recovered quickly and hurried outside, warning the guards that the knights have escape and to search for them.

Kai ran into the basement. "Pythor knows we've escaped. Let's hurry and get out of here."

The knights, Lloyd and Kitty were making their escape into the basement. They found the door that led into the tunnel and escaped through. They could hear footsteps from above them. They were hoping they could make it. Kai even placed Kitty on his back so they could get through faster. Once they found the wooden door to get above ground, Sir Cole pounded his fist on it to open it up. Once they exited the tunnel, they saw that their horses weren't there waiting for them.

"But I tied them up to make sure they wouldn't escape," Kitty said, "Where did they go?"

"Look behind you." They all turned around to see Pythor, holding the reins of the horses. He grinned evilly at them, the cut on his cheek trickling blood down his face. "You thought you could fool me, did you? Do you think I don't know how all my prisoners escaped? I know how they did. I'm a whole lot smarter than you think I am."

"We're through dealing with you, Pythor," Cole said, "Surrender now. You'll never become the king of Nin."

"Is that so? Well, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Face it, Pythor," Sir Jay said, "You're outnumbered. It's just you."

"Is that what you think?" Pythor snapped his scaly fingers and at that moment, an entire army of dozens of men came into view. "What do you think I've been doing the past six years? A lot can change in that short amount of time."

Jay gluped. "I need to start keeping my blabbermouth closed."

"Army! Attack!" The army rushed over towards the knights, about five or six of them going after one knight. More went after Prince Lloyd.

Kai pushed Kitty out of the way of battle and placed her behind a tree. "Stay here. You'll be safe if you're out of sight."

"Be careful," Kitty told him before Kai went back out into the battlefield.

The knights and Lloyd continued battling Pythor`s army. Half of them were down because of injury or death. The rest that remained standing had little or no injuries at all. The knights weren't in the best shape, but they stood their grounds and continued fighting. There was one point where Lloyd was slashed in the shoulder and fell to the ground, his sword sliding away from him. He started crawling to retrieve it, but the warrior that knocked him down was planning to finish him. Cole rushed over to kill the man before he could harm the prince. Cole ended up dropping the book that was inside his satchel, revealing it in front of Pythor. Cole went to help Lloyd and had no thoughts of getting the book. Pythor smiled and slithered over towards it. Kitty saw what Pythor was doing and rushed over to take the book herself. She was a lot faster than Pythor since his injuries prevented him from slithering fast enough.

Pythor growled. "Give me that book!"

"I won't let you have it!" Kitty shouted.

The snake looked angry. "Have you forgotten everything that I've done for you? I've given you shelter. I've given you food. I've made you my servant and I am your master. This is the thanks I get? Now as long as you serve me, I command you to give that book to me at once."

"No! I won't do it! The knights have been nothing but kind to me and what have you done? You order me to do all your dirty work. Well, no more! When you took me brother away, I lost any respect I had towards you! I'm through! I'm no longer your servant! I now serve the knights!"

Pythor growled and slapped Kitty down. This cause the poor woman to break her crutch. The snake balled his fist. "Fine! Have it your way! I'll make sure you never live to see my victory!" He started attacking her, injuring her as if she was a helpless baby animal. Pythor stood up to take a breath, removing his sword from behind him. "Any last words?"

"Kai, help me!" Kitty shouted.

Pythor chuckled evilly. "Goodbye, cripple lady." Just when Pythor was about to end Kitty's life, Kai jumped in and knocked the large snake down, pushing him away from the injured woman. Pythor sat up, growling at the red knight. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long!"

"Haven't you seen that her life has been terrified for years because of you?" Kai asked, placing his sword at the tip of Pythor`s chin.

"Yes, but she deserves a little torture. After all, I've been attacking her even before she was born. When her dear mother was expecting her, I attack the woman a few weeks before the poor girl was born. I must've hit where her leg was because why else would she be crippled."

"You...you...YOU MONSTER!" Kai would've chopped Pythor`s head off if the snake didn't have such fast reflexes and blocked the blow with his sword.

The two ended up in an all out duel. The sound of swords clanging together surrounded the entire forest. Pythor kept backing Kai up, but the red knight knew what the snake was planning and clanged metal with metal, pushing Pythor down with all the might he had. Pythor fought back, though, and pushed Kai back, sending him into a tree. A huge gash was formed on the side of the knights head as he had scraped it on the wood of the trunk. Pythor started making his way over to the red knight. Kitty had to think of something and remembered one other thing she stored in her bag. Digging it out, she crawled on her arms and only working leg and raced toward the large snake.

Pythor gave an evil grin to Kai. "You really thought you could try to beat me a second time? Well, I'm sure you learned a lesson from that. Look around you." Kai looked to see that his fellow knights and Lloyd were being beaten by Pythor`s army. The knight lowered his head. The snake had weakened them all. Pythor chuckled. "I suppose you have given up. There's really no choice but to surrender."

"I have too much to save than to surrender to you, Pythor." Kai tried standing up, but his head was swirling from hitting it so hard.

"You are weak. Face it. You have nothing else to live for. You wasted half your life on being a gambler and wasted the rest of it on attempting to be a hero. I'm sure there will be plenty of room to where I'm about to send you. Here's a little something to remember your new king by." Pythor used his sword to cut Kai across his forehead. He smiled. "And now for the big finale." Before Pythor could end Kai for good, a dagger was placed in his leg by none other than Kitty.

"No man will suffer under your wrath, Pythor," Kitty said.

Pythor yelped in pain. He looked behind him to see Kitty on the ground and growled. "You!" Kai took this as his chance to grab his sword and stab the snake through the chest. He yanked his sword out of Pythor, leaving the blood coated on it to remain. Pythor stood there a moment before he collapsed on the ground. He could only think of one thing to say.

"SCALINA!"

Then he breathed his final, dying breath where he stood stabbed through the chest.

Cole took this chance. He got the book and turned it to the page that had the spell. "Everyone, get behind me." Kai got up and carried Kitty since she no longer had her crutch. Everyone stood behind Cole, looking at the dead carcass of Pythor. Taking a deep breath, Cole stated the spell:

 **Anata ga haji o motarashita jimen no shita kara**

 **Watashi wa doko ni kita no ka ni anata o okurikaeshimasu**

As Cole said the spell, a portal opened. A strong wind blew, sucking inside everything that wasn't rooted from the ground. Luckily the six people were at a safe distance from it. The only being that went through the portal was the dead body of Pythor. Once he went in, everything was quiet.

Except for the sound of Kitty crying tears of joy and relief. "Finally. I'm freed from my imprisonment under Pythor`s wrath." She sobbed into Kai`s chest.

Cole sighed in relief, thankful that Pythor was now in the underworld where he belongs. "I have a feeling that the future will be brighter my friends. Peace has returned once again."

"But what about my father?" Lloyd asked, "Pythor made him sick. He could die."

"Not if we start making our way back to the palace and cure him. We have the spell. Kitty, how long can this magical illness last?"

"It depends on how old the person is," Kitty said.

"My father's not that young," Lloyd said, mounting on his horse, "We need to leave now."

"My Prince, be patient," Cole said, "We just fought a great battle. We need to find help."

As if their answers were heard, guards from a nearby village came in. The leader of the guards hopped off his horse and bowed to the knights, Kitty and Prince Lloyd. "My knights. Prince Lloyd. We heard the commotion out here and wanted to help in any way we can. Are you all alright?"

"Aside from a few injuries, we're fine good sir," Cole said, "We could use some help returning to the palace."

"Say no more. We would be happy to help."

The guard leader had some of his men search through the abandoned village of Ignacia to make sure none of Pythor`s men were still lurking around. If they were, they were to be arrested and sent to the palace dungeon. The rest of the men had carriages prepared for the knights to return to the kingdom as soon as possible. As that was going on and the empty open spaced land was empty and quiet, a hooded figure made their way over to the spot where the blood of Pythor spilled upon the ground. The person revealed to be Scalina, who mourned silently for her husband.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she laid a violet upon the bloody spot. She buried an acorn with some fruit seeds next to the spot, gave it some water and kissed it with love. She stood up. "Oh, Pythor. I've always loved you. You will have vengeance one day." She placed a scaly hand upon her stomach, wiping away her tears with the other. "If only you knew. Your seed will live on."

She walked away, leaving the spot where life will sprout once more, living the life of Pythor.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

 **In another world...**

Pythor awoke upon the ground that looked just like the place where he was killed. Only this place was filled with darkness. He knew where he was. The underworld. He had been here once. Now he was sent here. This time for good.

How did he know this. Well his skin was as white as a ghost and had a scar on his chest. That should ring a bell somewhere.

He growled in anger. "Those stupid knights. They've sent me back to the forsaken underworld." Then a smile crept upon his face. "What they don't know is that this is actually what I've been hoping for. Now I can finally do what I've been really planning to do for years. But first I need to find him so that I can present myself. All I have to do is follow the path where darkness leads."

And it seems as though Pythor has another trick up his scaly sleeve. Let's hope it doesn't involve the real world.

* * *

 ***Japanese:**

 **Anata ga haji o motarashita jimen no shita kara**

 **Watashi wa doko ni kita no ka ni anata o okurikaeshimasu**

 **Translation in English:**

 **From beneath the ground where you have brought shame**

 **I send you back to whence you came.**

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH A FEW THINGS WHAT WITH EASTER AND EVERYTHING, BUT I'VE GIVEN YOU ALL ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **LOOKS LIKE THEY'VE DEFEATED PYTHOR, BUT WHAT IS HE PLANNING NOW? WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

 **WELL, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST.**

 **BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ONE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Should We Really Say Happily Ever After?

EPILOGUE

SHALL WE REALLY SAY HAPPILY EVER AFTER?

Two days have passed since the knights, Prince Lloyd and Kitty defeated Pythor. They had finally made it back to the palace, where Lloyd jumped out of the carriage and ran inside. The door guards let him through since he was the prince of Nin. The knights followed behind. When they got inside, Cole told Kai to take Kitty over to his suite and to find the royal physician. Cole followed the rest of the knights to the king and queen`s suite where he found the king in his ill state.

King Garmadon had never looked so weak, so vulnerable. He looked as pale as a ghost. He was still breathing, thank goodness, but at a slower rate. Lloyd had tears welling up in his eyes. The young prince only had minor injuries from the battle. He had a cut on his right cheek but he ignored the stinging pain the tears made upon it. His father was more important.

Queen Misako walked over to Sir Cole. "I'm glad to see you and the knights have returned safely. Thank you for protecting Lloyd."

"No need to thank me," Cole said, looking at the figure of the sick king, "How long has he been ill?"

"A few days now. The royal physician has no idea what's wrong with him. The king`s brother was with him when he started hallucinating and passed out. When he woke up, he was feeling feverish. We've done everything we could to keep the fever down, but it just continues to rise. We don't know what else to do." She started crying. "If only we knew what he had."

"He has a magical illness," Cole said, "Pythor put a spell on the king in order to kill him, but there is a cure. I have it right here." He held up the book.

"Please cure him."

"Yes, your Highness." Cole turned to the page the cure spell was. He stood next to the king as he placed his hand upon the sick man's shoulder and said the spell:

 **Watashi wa kono hito no mae ni tochimasu**

 **Karera no hisan-sa o owara sete shimau**

 **Kono** **mahō** **no** **byōki** **kara sorera o naosu**

 **Mōichido** **karera ni chikara o ataete kudasai**

The color returned to Garmadon as he opened his tired eyes. He sat up and looked around to see Misako, Wu, the knights and his son Lloyd. He had no idea what was going on. One moment he was sick and the next he was fine. Cured from the illness that consumed him. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Garmadon?" Misako walked over to her husband, placing her hand in his. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? I feel like I have a long list of royal chores that need to be completed."

"I had a feeling you would say that." With tears of relief in her eyes, Misako embraced her husband.

Lloyd laid his head on the bed with his arms covering his face as he cried in happiness knowing that his father would be alright. Garmadon looked to see his son as he reached over and set his hand gently on Lloyd's head, showing that everything will be fine.

Garmadon looked at Cole. "Sir Cole, have you and the knights defeated Pythor?"

"We have, your Majesty," Cole said.

"Where is he?"

"He is presumed dead. His body and soul have been sent to the underworld because of a spell in this book."

"Who killed him?"

"It was Sir Kai, your Majesty," Sir Zane said, "He still carries the sword where Pythor`s blood remains."

"I really wish he would clean it," Sir Jay said.

Cole removed the dagger that Kitty used to stab Pythor`s leg. "This also contains Pythor`s blood. He had a slave, but she's with us. She wanted nothing more than to help us stop Pythor and to gain her freedom."

"I also wish that were cleaned, too."

Garmadon shook his head. "No. Neither shall be cleaned. The blood shall remain upon the sword and dagger of which killed Pythor. Where is the sword?"

"Sir Kai still has it, Father," Lloyd said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'll go and get it for you." He walked out of the room.

Garmadon looked at the knights. "Since we're all together, why don't you tell me about the journey?"

"Well it all started after a long night of travelling," Cole began.

Soon Cole, Zane and Jay told the king everything that happened while Lloyd went to get Kai`s sword.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Over in Kai`s suite, the red knight had placed Kitty in the spare bed that was in his room. The royal physician checked her over, revealing that other that her wrist once again was sprained and along with some minor cuts and bruises, she would be fine after some rest. Nya had greeted Kai with a choking hug and went to work right away helping Kai tend to the crippled woman's injuries. Once they finished, Nya left to make some tea while Kai stayed by Kitty's side. Kai had saw there was one more cut that hadn't been patched up above her right eyebrow and placed a bandage on there.

It was out of the blue that Kitty rose herself up some and locked her lips upon his. At first Kai was surprised by what Kitty was doing, but he actually enjoyed her kissing him and continued on. After a moment Kitty unlocked their lips and smiled. "Thank you. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't been there to save me."

"I was just doing my job," Kai said.

"I know. Are you still sure that I should stay here with you?"

"Yes. You want to know why I gave you a place here?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you." With that Kai kissed Kitty this time, letting it last longer than before. It was a moment that would last forever.

It would have if only Lloyd wasn't standing there watching them. The prince cleared his throat. Kai and Kitty paused kissing and stared at Lloyd. The blonde boy chuckled. "My apologies for interrupting, but my father would like to see the sword where Pythor`s blood is stained upon."

Kai removed the sword from his hilt and tossed it to Lloyd. "He can keep it." Lloyd nodded his thanks and left. Kai went back to kissing the new love of his life.

The two were so distracted with their newfound love at that point they didn't notice Nya had walked in with carrying a tray with a teapot and cups. She didn't mind, though. She was happy as long as Kai was happy.

And Kai was happy as long as Kitty was happy. Kitty was happy that she finally found her place in the world.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Now things have returned to normal at this point. Things with the knights have gone back to normal after finally defeating Pythor. And of course some things changed.

For example, Jay had given it some thought and knew he couldn't be a lonely knight for the rest of his life. Going on quest was a good lifestyle, but he knew it didn't happen everyday. He decided to devote his time by giving love another chance. He saw how happy the other knights were when they found the women of their dreams and wanted to find Mrs. Right as well. He saw that Nya Smith seemed like the girl that caught his eye. He's spotted her staring at him a few times with an expression on her face that meant she was madly in love. He decided that maybe Nya will be the one for him.

Cole no longer fears of losing his family in the arms of Pythor now that he's gone. He has devoted more of his time spending it with his loved ones, especially his son. He wants to teach his son how to be a true warrior one day.

Zane finally decides to tell his wife Zeah about the situation of why he can't give her children. Zeah decides to do the same. When they both find out that both were barren and sterile, they actually laughed and were both relieved that the situation was worked out. Now they discussed about wanting to adopt a child of their own.

At this point Duchess Lora pretends that she doesn't even know them and finally leaves them alone about everything.

Duke Wu has finally got a handle on his coughing. The royal physician had told him about a special tea called lemon honey tea that could control the sudden urge to cough. So far it has helped well. Now his wife can get some sleep at night.

Lloyd was finally given the title as the green knight by his father. He was even given his own set of clothing just like the knights. This was the greatest moment of his whole life. He had always dreamed of being a knight. Now he finally is one.

Kai has finally found the woman of his dreams. Three years have passed since he met Kitty. Today he is married to her. It was a year after they met when he asked her to be his wife. He still remembers the day when she walked down the aisle. When they left for their honeymoon. How they were surprised when the king and queen presented them with their brand new home where the two of them live to this very day.

But even though it's peaceful now in the kingdom of Nin, evil will still lurk upon the land. But there isn't anything to fear. As long as the knights continue to protect the land, the kingdom will never fall. It will always rise higher than darkness.

 **END OF STORY:**

"And so ends another adventure of the elemental knights of Nin," Wu said, closing the book as the story ended and looked at the children, "So did you all like it?"

"That was the greatest story I've ever heard," Zeah said, "And I say that about a lot of books."

"I'm glad they finally destroyed the snake king and sent him to the underworld," Lloyd said.

"I'm glad the red knight was finally able to find true love," Monica said, "I hope they live happily ever after."

"The story is great and all, but I have some questions," Nick said.

"Here we go again," Lloyd said.

Sensei placed the book beside him. "Go ahead, Nick."

"After the knights sent the snake king into the underworld, the snake said that he can finally do what he's been planning to do since the beginning," Nick explained, "What did he mean by that?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm also wondering the same thing," Zelda said, "What is that snake planning?"

"Will the blue knight ever get married to the red knight's little sister?" Monica asked.

"Can you go ahead and read us the sequel to this story?" Lloyd asked.

"Unfortunately there is no sequel," Sensei Wu said.

"What?!" the children shouted.

Wu put the book back on the shelf. "You heard correctly. Even though nobody knows who wrote the books, there have never been any reports of three. Last I heard, they were still searching for it."

"I guess we'll never know what happens next," Nick said.

"Well, it is starting to get late," Wu said, "It's time for bed, children. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the children said before running upstairs for the night.

Sensei Wu went inside his meditation room, walking over to his small table as he sat on the mat in front of it. In front of him was a book that had nothing but blank pages. He took out his pen and opened the book to the first page. He smiled. "Do not worry. There is one more story. It just has to be written."

He began the last story of the greatest tale ever told. A tale that will be told for years to come.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Japanese:**

 **Watashi wa kono hito no mae ni tochimasu**

 **Karera no hisan-sa o owara sete shimau**

 **Kono mahō no byōki kara sorera o naosu**

 **Mōichido karera ni chikara o ataete kudasai**

 **English Translation:**

 **As I stand before this person**

 **End their memory that has left them sore**

 **Cure them from this magical illness**

 **Give them strength once more**

* * *

 **WHOA! DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE THAT SENSEI WU WROTE THE STORIES. NOW HE'S WRITING A THIRD ONE.**

 **THAT'S RIGHT, PEOPLE. THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL. WE DO NEED ONE MORE STORY TO SUM IT ALL UP.**

 **WELL, I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY. I SURE ENJOYED WRITING IT FOR YOU.**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **nglic21 OUT!**


End file.
